Tysons Geheimnis
by Glueckskeks86
Summary: Während des Tuniers gegen die BEGA läuft nicht alles nach Boris Plan. Boris und sein Partner sinnen auf Rache. Das Team muss sich mit alten Geschichten, neuen Mächten alten Bekannten herumschlagen
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,  
dies ist meine 1. FF und ich weiß noch nicht genau, was alles passieren wird. Auch ist der Titel noch ein "Arbeitstitel" Die Idee hierzu entstand sehr spontan. Auch die Genre Beschreibung könnte sich noch etwas ändern. Habe gerade verschiedene Wege im Kopf.  
Da ich persönlich die letzten Folgen ab dem Kampf zwischen Kai und Brooklyn nicht wirklich gut finde, werde ich die Handlung danach nur kurz anreisen.  
Falls jemand noch eine Idee oder Wünsche hat, was in der Geschichte passieren könnte. So nehme ich sie gerne per PN entgegen.  
Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe, das sie dem ein oder anderen gefällt.

" jemand sagt was"  
/jemand denkt was/

Als er Kai alleine in den dunklen Gang gehen sieht, kommen Tyson Zweifel auf. Er blickt zur Arena und sieht die Zerstörung und die Risse in ihr. „Hey Jazzman, die Arena sieht sehr schwer beschädigt aus, können wir überhaupt weiter machen?" , „Ich werde es die Verantwortlichen prüfen lassen," antwortete Zeit später ertönte aus dem Lautsprecher die Durchsage. „ Liebe Teilnehmer und Zuschauer des Just-hin- 5 Turnier, aufgrund des vorgegangenen Kampfes machen wir eine Reparatur Pause von 20 Minuten. Wir bitten alle Spieler im Gebäude zu bleiben!" Dies genügte Tyson um seinen Zweifel im Bezug auf Kais Gesundheitszustand nachzugeben. „Daichi, Max, Ray könnt ihr bitte hierbleiben und diesen Mistkerl Boris und sein Team im Blick behalten. Ich möchte einmal zur Toilette und schauen ob ich Kai sehe." In den Augen der anderen stand Verständnis und Bestätigung geschrieben. Sie wussten alle von dem Versprechen, welches Tyson, Kai vor dem Kampf gegeben hatte und wie schwer es ihm fiel dies einhalten zu können. Es musste Tyson viel Überwindung und Kraft gekostet haben sich seinen Freunden mit Tränen in den Weg zu stellen, nur um dieses Versprechen halten zu können.

Tysons POV:

Tyson rannte den Gang entlang, bog rechts in die Umkleidekabine ab und holte seinen Rucksack aus dem Schrank. Das Gefühl der Sorge und des Schutzes veranlasste ihn dazu. In diesen Taschen befanden sich sehr persönliche Dinge von ihm. Danach knallte er die Türe zu und nahm die Beine in die Hand. /Kai bist du wirklich okay? Deine Verletzungen wirkten ernst,/ dachte er. /So lang kann dieser blöde Gang gar nicht sein, irgendwie muss er doch zu finden sein!/weiter und weiter rannte er im Laufschritt durch die Gänge. Er bog um die Ecke und sein Blick erstarrte. Auf dem Boden lagen lauter kleine Metallteile „Dranzer?!" und mittendrin, saß jemand zusammengeschrumpft. „Kai!" hauchte er, schnell kniete er sich zu dem Jungen hin und warf seinen Rucksack zu Boden! „Du Idiot! Warum sagst du, dass du okay bist, wenn jeder sieht, dass dem nicht so ist. Und jetzt sitzt du hier auf dem Boden, und dein Dranzer ist in tausend Teile zersprungen!" sagte Tyson wütend aber auch verzweifelt über den Anblick. Schon wieder standen ihm Tränen in den Augen. Doch der andere Junge schien davon nichts mitzubekommen, nur aus den Wunden tropfte Blut und der Körper zitterte. Vermutlich war dies die totale Erschöpfung und die Kälte. Dies veranlasste den Blauhaarigen, die Tasche zu öffnen und zog ein Erste- Hilfe Se hervor.

Zuerst wendete er sich den Verletzungen an der Brust und den Armen zu. Im Anschluss riss er aus dem geöffneten Rucksack eine blaue Decke, aus purerer Verzweiflung schlang er sie um den zitternden Körper und legte dabei einen Arm um Kai. Dieser war eiskalt und zitterte immer noch. Er hatte bei einem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs einmal gehört, man sollte trotz Bewusstlosigkeit mit den Personen reden. Genau dies fiel ihm jetzt in diesem bescheuerten Moment ein und er redete einfach darauf los. „ Was war da drinnen nur los, Kai? Und was ist mit deinem Blade geschehen? Was für eine seltsame Kraft hatte Brooklyn? Wieso hast du das nicht abgebrochen und soviel riskiert, dass du jetzt hier liegst? Du weißt, dass du uns vertrauen kannst, und trotzdem wolltest du wieder den starken Helden spielen! Du und dein verdammter Stolz! Trotzdem danke ich dir, für den Mut, den du den anderen und mir dadurch gegeben hast" ein Arm lag immer noch um Kais Schultern. Mit der anderen suchte er nach etwas in seinem Rucksack..Er hatte ihn zur besseren Atmen und zum Beobachten nach hinten gezogen, so dass dieser nun an seiner Schulter lag Und er das immer noch leicht Blutende Gesicht seines Teamkollegen sehen konnte. Dabei deckte er den anderen weiter zu um die Kälte des Ganges zu vertreiben. Die Atmung schien etwas besser zu werden und auch das Zittern wurde weniger. „Ich werde Kenny fragen ob er dir ein neuen Blade bauen kann. Aber du musst verdammt nochmal durchhalten und nicht hier auf dem Boden sterben. Am liebsten würde ich dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen, jedoch wissen wir alle, dass du das nicht magst. Ich habe leider nur noch 10 Minuten bis ich wieder in der Arena stehen muss. Trotzdem brauchst du einen Arzt! Gleichzeitig möchte ich dich auch nicht ohne Dranzer und Schutzlos hier zurücklassen. Immerhin ist Boris ein Verbrecher und wer weiß was er noch an faulen Tricks im Ärmel hat. Deswegen lasse ich dir etwas hier, von dem ich mich noch nie zuvor getrennt habe." Bei diesen Worten löste Tyson die versteckte Kette um seinem Hals. Sie schimmerte silbern mit einem blauen Anhänger und legte sie vorsichtig dem Verletzten um. „Sie ist alt und laut Überlieferung im Stande den Träger zu beschützen. Mich hat sie immer beschützt! Nun soll sie es bei dir tun und auch deine Wundheilung unterstützen. Mir läuft die Zeit davon und ich muss zurück um den Kampf, mit Boris Machenschaften zu beenden. Deswegen werde ich jetzt Dich in professionelle Hände übergeben jedoch werde ich hoffen, dass sie dich dort in Ruhe lassen. Doch Boris sinnt auf Rache, das weißt du besser als ich. Er will immer noch die Weltherrschaft und die Kontrolle über alles. Und ich vermute stark er will auch noch mehr!/ Kenny und ich werden alles tun um dir Dranzer zurück zu bringen./ Er streifte sich ein zartes Armband aus dem Rucksack über dein Handgelenk.

Danach tippe er die Nummer der Security. „Hier ist Tyson von den G-Revolution, im Gang D liegt eine verletze Person die dringend ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden muss, ich warte hier sie." Kurze Zeit später kamen die Sanitäter mit einer Trage. „Großer Gott, was ist denn mit dem passiert?" fragte der Sanitäter, „ Nun hier findet gerade das größte Beyblade Turnier aller Zeiten statt, und er hat eben alles riskiert," antwortete Tyson. „Kollege wir sollten dringend los, der Junge hat bestimmt eine Gehirnerschütterung und braucht ein komplettes Notfallteam. Auch Medikamente, denn die Wunden sind tief!" rief sein Kollege von der anderen Seite. „Ich verlange, dass sie gut auf ihn aufpassen und die Decke, sowie die Kette bleibt an ihm dran!" am Anfang war seine Stimme energisch, am Schluss funkelte er die Mitarbeiter der Securtity und des Rettungsteams an. „Wenn nicht, werde ich die Verursacher durch das ganze Gebäude jagen" „ In Ordnung, wir gehen jetzt". Sie hatten Kai auf eine Trage gepackt, wobei das anschnallen Dank der Decke sehr schwierig war. Daher schickte der blauäugige noch einen weitern drohenden Blick hinter her. G-Revolutions POV:„Oh Mann das war ein heißer und grausamer Match, zwischen Kai und Brooklyn." Meinte Ray zu seinen Teamkameraden. „ Auch selten habe ich soviel Verzweiflung , gespürt. Was Tyson wohl gerade macht?" „Meint ihr er hat sich wieder einmal verlaufen oder auf der Toilette ertränkt?" mischte sich Daichi mit einem breiten Grinsen ein. „Hey Leute schaut einmal nach oben! Boris redet mit einem Mann im Schatten und die Stimme scheint mir sehr aufgeregt zu sein. Vielleicht planen die etwas!" platzte Max in das Gespräch. „Liebe Zuschauer und Blader, die Pause ist in 3 Minuten beendet und die neue Arena fast einsatzbereit!" schrie Jazzman in sein Mikrofon. „Verdammt wo bleibt bloß Tyson, ich werde ihn auf ewig die Schule putzen lassen, wenn wir wegen ihm Disqualifiziert werden!" tobte Hillary. „Bleib cool, er wird rechtzeitig da sein. Für nichts auf der Welt würde er jetzt zu spät kommen. Es hängt viel zu viel von diesem Kampf ab und nachdem Kai alles riskiert hat, wird er noch mehr als zuvor entschlossen sein," gab der Chef seine Meinung dazu.

Plötzlich rannte Daichi wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. „ Mein Match habe ich verhauen, aber dafür bin ich klein genug um ein guter Spion zu sein. Ich werde in Erfahrung bringen, was die planen. Sagt Tyson dass er es auf keinen Fall vermasseln soll!" rief er dem Rest zu.„Oh man Jungs, der eine rennt davon zu spionieren und der andere taucht einfach nicht auf, was treiben die da!" schrie Hillary.


	2. Chapter 2

Boris sprach aufgeregt mit dem Mann im Schatten. „Ich will diesen verdammten Tyson endlich aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Immer ruiniert er meine Pläne! Und ich will Kai wieder unter meiner Kontrolle haben, nur dann wird mir Voltaire verzeihen." „Keine Sorge Alter wir werden es schaffen. Ich konnte Tyson bei der WM ausreichend beobachten, studieren und bin mir sicher seinen Schwachpunkt zu kennen. Nun werden unsere Pläne endlich in Erfüllung gehen! Wir werden die bestrafen, welche sich unserer Kontrolle entziehe." sprach der Mann mit den Habichtaugen ernst zu seinem Partner. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten böse dabei. Boris sah seinen Partner lange an und sprach danach in sein Handy. Er ließ seine Mitarbeiter seinen Notfallplan holen und vorbereiten. Der Sieg von Kai hatte ihn erschreckt, jedoch glaubte er immer noch fest an seinen eigenen Sieg. Irgendwie musste er doch diese Gruppe Jugendlicher schlagen können. Immerhin war er lange genug auf der dunklen Seite der Welt um gute Kontakte zu haben. Er würde vorbereitet sein für den Fall, dass seine BEGA scheitern würde.

Daichi lag noch immer auf dem Boden in einer dunklen Ecke von Boris Tribüne. Er strengte sich sehr an sich ruhig zu verhalten und dabei die Lippen der beiden Männer zu sehen. Jedoch verstand er kein Wort und der Klang dieser Sprache hörte sich auch seltsam an. /Mann können die nicht lauter, deutlicher in japanisch sprechen? Der andere Mann sieht Boris wirklich sehr ähnlich./  
Langsam zog sich der andere Mann in den Schatten zurück. Dabei fehlte nur noch wenige Millimeter und er wäre an Daichis Bein gestoßen. Dieser zog scharf aber leise die Luft ein. /Wenn der Typ auf mich darauf tritt garantiere ich für nichts. Ich hasse es, dass wegen meiner Größe mich alle übersehen/Der Mann stieß wirklich mit dem Fuß gegen den am Boden liegendem Jungen, jedoch beachtete er das nicht mehr weiter. Daichi dagegen stand kurz vor der Explosion, das hatte weggetan.  
Tysons POV:  
Dieses Match mit Garland werde ich schnell hinter mich bringen. Ich will nur noch raus aus dem Gebäude. /Nun werden wir mit Boris endlich abrechnen können. Dank Kai und seinem Sieg haben wir jetzt gute Chancen zu gewinnen/ „Ich werde gegen dich und deinen seltsamen Prinzipen gewinnen und du wirst sehen was für eine Art Typ dein Boss ist!" rief Tyson und zeigt dabei mit dem Finger auf Garland. /Ich hoffe nur, dass da ganze ein faires Spiel wird. Er scheint nicht böse, sondern nur entschlossen zu sein. Wir müssen unbedingt gewinnen. Es muss ein für alle Mal Schluss mit Boris und seinen Spielchen sein. Und ich könnte Kai nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn wir heute verlieren würden./Sein Blick viel auf das Armband, zwei der vier Steine leuchteten und dies beruhigte ihn etwas.  
„Nun beginnt das Match Tyson gegen Garland! Die G-Revolution müssen gewinnen um dieses Tunier für sich entscheiden zu können!" rief Jazzman in sein Mikrofon. „3-2-1, Let it rip!Und die zwei Bleyds krachten gegeneinander!" Es wurde ein recht kurzes aber heftiges Match. Doch seine Teamkameraden unterstützen ihn mit Worten und Anfeuerungsrufen. „Das Beattel ist vorbei!Nun gibt es also einen Gleichstand beider Teams!" sagte der Ansager. Es entstand eine kurze Pause, währendessen sagten die Organisatoren, dass es zwei Tage Pause geben würde. Um das Stadium wieder her zu richten und einen gegeineten Spieler auszuwählen.  
Müde und erschöpft gingen die Jungs und Hillary in Richtung Ausgang und Dojo. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und sie spürten nicht, dass sie beobachtet und verfolgt wurden.

Währenddessen im Krankenhaus:  
„Was haben wir hier Kollegen?" fragte der Arzt in der Notaufnahme. „Erneut einen dieser verrückten Beyblader. Er scheint ähnliche Verletzungen wie der rothaarige zu haben. Jedoch ist sein Kreislauf sehr geschwächt und er hat mehrere tiefe Wunden." Antwortete der Sanitäter als sie in der Notaufnahme angekommen waren. Gleichzeitig hängten mehrere Schwestern einen Monitor und diverse Kabel an. Dabei zogen sie die grüne Decke Vorsicht heraus, auch diese hatte Blutflecken. „Wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat, ebenso reichlich Blut verloren und stark erschöpft ist. Wir wurden darauf hingewiesen Decke bei dem Jungen zu lassen und auch die Kette." Meinte der Sanitäter beim Verabschieden. Kurze Zeit später wurde diese über Kais Beine gelegt. „Dr. Himazou, sie werden dringend auf Station gebraucht!" rief einen jüngeren Arzt mit blonden Haaren, dem älteren Herren zu. Damit verließ Dr. Himanzou das Zimmer und der Assistenzarzt trat näher an das Bett. „Hallo Kai, ich bin fast sicher du würdest mich nicht einmal erkennen, wenn du bei Bewusstsein wärst. Doch mein Boss möchte sicherstellen, dass du nicht erneut seinen Sieg durchkreuz. Aber es scheint als ob wir Brooklyn gut genug trainiert hätten, dass du so schnell nicht wieder zu dir kommst. Was für eine interessante Kette du hast. Diese werde ich mitnehmen immerhin ist sie schön genug um es zu Geld zu machen." Dabei starrte Dr. Mequrea den Jungen mit bösen, dunkeln Augen an. Und erhöhte die Dosis des Beruhigungsmittels. Als er Hand an die Kette legte, zuckte er plötzlich zusammen ein heißer scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. „ Verdammt, was ist das!" rief er überrascht. Mit deutlich mehr Kraft und Entschlossenheit packte er erneut zu. Er versuchte die verkrampfte Hand an der Kette zu lassen, doch die Schmerzen wurden fast unerträglich. Trotz Kraft und Schmerzen zerrte er an ihr, aber dieses verflixte Ding bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Da ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Dr. Himanzou kam erneut herein. „Was machen Sie da? Sie haben mich angelogen, auf der Station war nichts passiert!" rief er sehr aufgebracht. „ Wir werden den Jungen ins gleiche Zimmer legen, wie der orangehaarige mit ähnlichen Verletzungen. Zudem sagte mir dieser Mr. Dickenson, dass die beiden sich kennen. Vielleicht wird es sich für den Gesundheitszustand beider positiv auswirken. Und Sie gehen jetzt bitte ins Ärztezimmer und schreiben die Berichte fertig! Ich möchte Sie hier nicht mehr sehen."  
/Diese Kette scheint über eine geheime Kraft zu verfügen, denn ich konnte sie trotz Gewalt nicht entfernen. Was Boris wohl mit mir macht, wenn ich ihm das erzähle. Ich will es mir gar nicht ausmalen./ dachte sich der Assistenzarzt. Er zückte sein Telefon und rief seinen Boss an „Ja der junge Master Kai ist hier. Ich habe ihn für einige Zeit Schach Matt gesetzt, jedoch habe ich dabei eine sehr interessante Entdeckung gemacht. Er trägt eine seltsame Kette mit einem blauen Anhänger, die er während dem Turnier noch nicht trug. Ich konnte sie nicht entfernen." „Das sind mehr als nur Neuigkeiten. Ich habe schon vor vielen Jahren von einer solchen Kette gehört, allerdings ist es mehr eine Kindergeschichte, als dass ich sie glaubte. Jetzt muss ich erst einmal das Tunier gewinnen und werde Nachforschungen wegen der Kette anstellen. Schicke mir so schnell wie möglich ein Bild! Nun dann lasse ich Kai in deinen Händen, jedoch achte darauf, dass er nicht entkommt und auch keinen Besuch empfängt." Sehr wohl Sir Boris antwortete er ehrfurchtsvoll.  
Einige Stunden später im Krankenzimmer:  
Ein unerträgliches piepsen nervte ihn. Ganz langsam begannen sich die Augen zu bewegen, doch um ihn herum war zunächst alles schwarz. Sein Oberkörper und sein linker Arm schmerzten stark. Er lies seine müden und schweren Augen über seinen Körper wandern. In seiner linken Hand steckte eine Infusion und seine Arme waren bandagiert, sowie sein Oberkörper. Diese tat beim Einatmen noch weh. Doch am meisten wunderte er sich über die grüne Decke, welche über seinen Beinen lag. Dabei streifte seine rechte Hand an einem dünnen länglichen Gegenstand an seinem Hals. „Was ist das?" flüsterte er leise, denn er hatte bereits wahrgenommen, dass er im selben Zimmer wie sein Freud Tala lag. Er fühlte an dieser entlang und seine Finger schlossen sich um den Anhänger dieser schimmerte bläulich. /Woher habe ich den denn? Ich trage doch nie Schmuck, doch irgendjemand muss sie mir umgehängt haben. Und auch diese Decke ist nicht von einer Klink. Dranzer vielen Dank für die Hilfe und deine Treue. Aber auch meinen Freunden gehört Dank. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser und Ärzte./ Seine Gedanken kreisten und irgendwie passte nichts zusammen.  
„Hallo du bist wach, das ist erstaunlich! Verrätst du uns wie du heiß?" fragte die Nachtschwester welche gerade den Raum betrat. „Wir haben von einem Mr. Dickenson erfahren, dass du und dein Zimmerkollege euch kennst. Auch die Verletzungen sind ähnlich. Du wirst wahrscheinlich sehr müde, verwirrt sein und vielleicht auch noch Schmerzen haben. Wir haben die ein hohes Beruhigungsmedikament und Schmerzmittel gegeben. Immerhin hast du eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und warst Bewusstlos als du hier eintrafst," erzählte die Schwester während sie die Werte kontrollierte und die Decke höher zog. Währenddessen starrte Kai sie nur aus seinem ein rotes Auge an. Das andere war unter Verbänden verborgen. Langsam und leise begann er zu sprechen. „Wie bin ich hierhergekommen? Und woher stammen die Decke und dieser Schmuck? Wie lange muss ich noch bleiben?"der Ton war zwar schwach aber schon sehr ruppig. „Nun teilweise wissen wir das auch nicht. Du wurdest mit dem Rettungsdienst eingeliefert, die Kette und Decke waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon bei dir. Der Sanitäter sagte nur, dass er Anweisungen erhalten hat beides bei dir zu lassen. Ich denke irgendjemand wollte nicht, dass du mit dieser strak zerrissenen Kleidung und Wunden von allen angestarrt wirst. Anscheinend gab es jemand der auf deine Privatsphäre wert legte. Dies ist aber nur eine Vermutung." Kais Augen verdunkelten sich und er starrte unfreundlich vor sich hin. Leise fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo an alle,

vielen lieben Dank für den super netten Review! Ich hatte schon überlegt die Story abzubrechen, da ich keine Reaktionen bekam und auch echt ein mega Problem mit dem Kapitel hatte, es entwickelte sich nicht so wie ich wollte. Doch jetzt habe ich es endlich so hinbekommen wie ich wollte.

Nun wird es noch ein paar Änderungen geben. Ich werde von nun an bei Tyson den japanischen Takao benutzen, dies hat etwas mit der Entwicklung der Geschichte zu tun. Auch wird die "Kette" zunächst etwas in den Hintergrund rücken.

Die Orte welche in der Geschichte vorkommen sind frei erfunden.

Falls jemand gute Ideen oder Wünsche hat, freue ich mich sehr über eine Nachricht!

Im Granger- Dojo:

„Daichi erzähl uns was du da oben neben Boris mitbekommen hast?", fragte Ray als sie im Trainingsraum im Kreis saßen. „Nicht allzu viel Leute, ich konnte auf der rechten Seite im Schatten einen großen Mann mit langen Haaren und seltsamen Augen sehen. Sie sprachen in einer anderen Sprache und der langhaarige Mann versuchte immer mir auf die Hände zu treten. Einer von beiden sprach schnell und leise in ein Telefon. Das auffälligste an ihm waren die grünen Augen! Auch hatte er eine helle Haut, ich glaube nicht das er aus der Gegend stammt."

Tyson hatte nur mit halben Ohr dem Gespräch gefolgt. Er starrte hinauf in den Sternenhimmel und lies die letzten Tage Revue passieren. „Also haben wir wieder nichts, und ich dachte du bist wenigstens als Spion gut! Weiß einer von euch, wo unser Mr. Eisklotz nach dem Turnier hin verschwunden ist?", meckerte die hohe Stimme aus dem PC. „Hey Tyson! Wir reden gerade hier über wichtige Dinge! Willst du nicht endlich zu uns kommen. Immerhin haben wir während deines Kampfes herausgefunden, dass Boris irgendwas noch plant. Also komm endlich! Immerhin ist es draußen kalt und wir können dich nicht krank gebrauchen.", meckerte Hillary. Tyson drehte den Kopf zu der offenen Schiebetür und schaute das Mädchen genervt an. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe und die Gedanken ordnen. Jedoch sickerte langsam das gesagte in sein Gehirn. „ Ihr meint Boris plant noch irgendwas Fieses? Wie kommt ihr darauf?", sprang er auf . Nun musste Daichi alle nochmal erzählen, dieser war sichtlich genervt. „Oh Mann, ich frage mich ob das nie aufhört? Erst bei einer Weltmeisterschaft Biovolt, danach dieses seltsamen Wissenschaftler und nun wieder Boris. Keiner von ihnen hatte irgendwas Gutes im Sinn. Sie sollten wohl alle einmal mehr Zucker und Senf essen, damit sie lockerer werden.", grinste Max mit seinen blauen Augen. „Wer zum Teufel ist Biovolt? Das klingt schon echt schräg!", meinte Daichi. In Kurzform fassten die anderen für sie das ganze zusammen.

„Kannst du versuchen das gesagte von Boris zu wiederholen, Daichi. Vielleicht kann Dizzi es erkennen und übersetzten. Nur scheint klar zu sein, dass die keine Ruhe geben. Schade, dass Kai nicht hier ist, er kennt neben Tala, Boris am besten." ,sagte das kleine Genie. Bei dem Versuch der Wiederholung der Worte kam Tyson der Klang seltsam vertraut vor. Doch er konnte nicht sagen wohin das gehörte, aber gehört hatte er das vor langer Zeit schon einmal. „Tut mir leid Chef, alles was ich sagen kann, ist das es weder japanisch noch chinesisch ist. Dafür passend der Klang und die Betonung nicht. Was es für eine Sprache ist, konnte ich nicht erkennen. Aber der Kleine spricht so seltsam, dass ich dies nicht zuordnen konnte!" meinte das Bitbeast im Computer. Zu der Frage wo Kai war schwieg er, wie sollte er das auch erklären. Stattdessen schauten seine Augen auf das versteckte Armband unter seiner Jacke.

**Rückblick:**

Er hatte es eines Abends von seinem Großvater bekommen, kurz vor dem Beginn des Turniers. Sie saßen lange im Trainingsraum, das Kendo war anstrengend aber sehr gut gewesen. Plötzlich fragte Mr. Kinomiya ob er sich nun wohl und zu Hause fühlte. Dies war eine schwierige Frage und er konnte nicht sofort antworten. Jedoch hatte er seit drei Jahren Erfolg beim Beybladen und war immerhin Weltmeister! In der zwischen Zeit waren ihm, auch endlich die Schrift und Kultur von Japan vertraut.

Er nickte und schaute den alten Mann in die Augen bevor er antwortete „Ja Großvater, das tue ich. Wieso frägst du?", „Nun dann kann ich dir das Kästchen, welches mir mit dir zusammen anvertraut worden ist, endlich geben!", in einer Ecke des Training Raums, war eine kleine Tür verborgen. Diese öffnete der Alte nun, dahinter kam ein alter Schrein zum Vorschein. Auf diesem lag ein kleines erdfarbenes Kästchen sowie alte Familienschwert. Das Kästchen nahm der Mann und trug es zu ihm.

Mit sehr seltsamen ernsthaften, alten und traurigen Worten sagt er: „ Es stammt von Akio und sie gab es mir zur Aufbewahrung. Bis du im Herzen, Geist und Körper alt genug bist es zu tragen. Es ist sehr sehr alt und soll über mystische Schutzkräfte verfügen." Laut einer alten Schrift soll es ein Teil von einem alten Schmuckset sein. „Vielleicht kann ich meinen Sohn einmal fragen, ob er bei seinen Ausgrabungen sowas einmal gehört hat. Grünschnabel ich möchte, dass du es ab dem Beginn diese Turniers von Boris trägst! Wenn es wirklich über solche Kräfte verfügt, wirst du sie vielleicht für dich oder andere gebrauchen können."

Tyson konnte sich weder damals noch heute, sich einen Reim darauf machen. Nachdenklich blickte er auf das Schmuckstück. Jedoch tat er dem alten Mann den Gefallen und packte es in seine Tasche. Es würde ihn auf jeden Fall immer an Akio erinnern. Der er fast alles Gute in seinem Leben verdankte.

**Rückblick Ende:**

Alle gingen schlafen. Ray hatte sich bei Max eingeladen sie wollten noch eine Idee mit Max Vater besprechen. Daichi schnarchte in Hiros alten Zimmer. Tyson lag mit verschränkten Armen, auf seinem Bett und die dunkelblauen Augen sind an die Decke gerichtet. Er dachte an Akio, welche ihn vor etwas mehr als 4 Jahren mit nach Japan genommen hatte. Es war als Besuch von einem ihrer Freunde geplant worden, jedoch kam alles anders. Woraufhin sich sein ganzes bisheriges Leben veränderte. Ein starker Ausdruck von Trauer füllte die sonst so fröhlichen Augen und auch leichte Tränen standen darin. Jedoch ließ er sie nicht fallen.

Diese Sprache, welche Daichi versucht hat wiederzugeben, war ihm so vertraut. Er glaubte einige Worte zu erkennen, doch den Zusammenhang bekam er nicht hin. Dies frustrierte ihn so sehr, dass er ein Apfel an seien Schrank warf. Es gab ein dumpfer Ton und ein „blonk" auf dem Boden.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dieses Kapitel wird etws anspruchsvoll zu lesen. Da es einige Gedankensprünge enthält! Ich habe mich sehr schwer mit diesem Kapitel getan. Aber da nun die Hauptakteure im Spiel sind, hoffe ich dass die nächsten leichter werden._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

/Dieses Turnier schien einfach völlig außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Und auch wenn er es nicht offen zugab machte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um den Kampf mit Brooklyn. Sie mussten einfach gewinnen! Der Druck war enorm! Er war schon einmal mit zu viel Druck von außen nicht klargekommen, und hatte Mist gebaut. Doch dieses Mal durfte sowas nicht wieder passieren! Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass Bors und der Unbekannte noch lange nicht am Ende sind! Kai und Tala lagen verletzt im Krankenhaus und auch für die Zuschauer war die Sache bisher nicht ungefährlich verlaufen. Wie sollte ausgerechnet er das alles schaffen?/ Selbstzweifel und pure Verzweiflung rangen um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Kopf. Es war nicht so, dass er mit Herausforderungen nicht umgehen konnte, es hatte in seinem Leben genügend Veränderungen und Neuanfänge gegeben. Jedoch wollte er einfach diese Mal nicht mehr, er fand sein Leben ganz schön und akzeptabel. Er war frustriert und verwirrt. Überforderte sein müden, schmerzenden Kopf und Körper total.  
Bei all den Gedanken und Gefühlen schlief er irgendwann ein.

Da Fenster stand offen und der Wind spiele mit nachtblauen, verschwitzten Haaren. Irgendwo in der Nähe schrie eine Eule recht laut. All das störte den Jungen nicht.

**Traum:**

Blitze zuckten am Himmel und die dunkle Nacht wurde plötzlich hell. Es war kalt und finster in dem Zimmer. Mehrere kleine Gestalten saßen zitternd und ängstlich in zwei Betten. – Ein kleiner Junge von vielleicht ungefähr 5 oder 6 Jahren lag in einem großen weißen Bett. Um ihm herum war es hell und viele Geräte piepsten. „Wer ist dieser Junge? Wenn er nicht bald aufwacht, stehen seine Chancen noch schlechter zu überleben. Woher stammen nur diese heftigen Verletzungen?", fragte eine fremd klingende Stimme. – Plötzlich sah er Sonne und spürte den Wind.- Freundliche aber laute Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Eine alte seltsam aussehende Frau und einige Männer standen vor ihm. Diese Frau trug ein Armband mit einem blauen Stein daran, sowie mehrere Ketten. Sie sprach freundlich mit dem Jungen. Sowie einem Mann welcher den Jungen an der Hand hielt. .- Der Junge spazierte mit der alten Frau und zwei Pferden durch eine weite Graslandschaft, im Hintergrund sah er hohe Berge. – Es gab Lärm und einen lauten Knall, viele Menschen schrien und es herrschte Chaos und Sirenen brachen los, dann wurde alles dunkel um ihn! Als er aufwachte lag er in einem hellem ruhigen Zimmer.

**Traum Ende**

Mit einem leisen Schrei und starren Augen, wachte Takao auf, seine Hände klammerten sich an die Bettdecke. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Der Körper zitterte immer noch, kalter Schweiß bedeckte sein Gesicht.

Diese Frau in seinem Traum war Akio! Sie trug genau das Armband welches nun an seinem Handgelenk saß. Er meinte sich zu entsinnen, dass sie ihm damals bei einem Spaziergang etwas über dieses Band erzählt hatte.

Es gäbe vier von diesen Armbändern und sie wären sehr alt und zum Schutz angelegt worden. Jedes an einem andern Ort auf der Welt, da diese niemals in die falschen Hände geraten durften. Nur eine sehr kleine Gruppe von ausgewallten Menschen, wusste wo sich diese Orte befanden. Und so sollte versucht werden das Geheimnis zu bewahren.

Damals hatte er gefragt, warum sie ihm das alles erzählte und warum ausgerechnet bei einem Spaziergang im hohen Steppengras. Es war ein sehr warmer und schwüler Tag gewesen, während die Pferde an einem Strick neben ihnen liefen. Die Antwort war, weil es eines Tage sehr wichtig für ihn werden könnte. Er würde verborgene Kräfte in sich tragen, deswegen hätte sie ihn auch aufgenommen. Da war sie sich seltsamerweise sicher.

Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und geheimnisvoll gewesen .Ab und zu war ihr Blick dabei auf einen hohen Berg in der Ferne gelegen.

Und er müsse die alten Legenden und Bräuche auswendig kennen. Damals hatte das Kind 7-jährige Kind, sie nur verwirrt und ängstlich angesehen. Der Junge lebte zu dieser Zeit schon fast 2 Jahre bei der Alten Frau, zwischen Zelt und Hotelbetten. Anfangs hatte er nicht gesprochen, fast nichts gegessen und war sehr zurückgezogen. Doch mit viel Zeit, Geduld, Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit war die Frau in sein Herz eingedrungen. Akio war eine seltsame Frau. Sie war Vermittlerin von einem alten Stamm und Heilerin, aber auch eine gebildete da sie mehrere Jahre im Ausland gelebt hatte. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin die Balance zwischen alter Kultur und moderner Welt zu halten./

„Warum erinnere ich mich jetzt an diese Details aus meiner Vergangenheit?" fragte er verwirrt in den kühlen Raum. Als Antwort hörte er eine Katze miauen und den Ruf der Eule.

Natürlich das Armband welches er von Akio bekommen war bestimmt der Auslöser dafür gewesen. Ob es wirklich Macht besaß, es fühlte sich extrem leicht an? Aber als er es zum ersten Mal überstreifte leuchtete es blau, ähnlich wie sein Dragoon. Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass es eine Verbindung zu dem Drachen geben würde. Und diese seltsame Sprache konnte er nun auch zuordnen, es war russisch, aber mit einem starken Akzent. Diesen hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr gehört. „Ahh jetzt habe ich noch mehr Fragezeichen im Kopf!", frustriert warf er sich auf den Bauch und winkelte die Beine an. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt in den Garten gerannt, jedoch schlief sein Großvater seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr tief. Also holte er seine MP3 Player und hörte Filmmusik. Verträumt sang er leise mit und sein Blick klärte sich etwas. Dabei schaute er ungebrochen aus dem Fenster, während der Wind die letzten Tränenspuren trocknete.


	5. Kapitel 5

**An einem kalten dunklen Ort:**

Im untersten Raum eines sehr alten Gebäudes, stand ein alter verstaubter Tisch. Über diesen Tisch beugte sich ein Mann mit lila Haaren, bösartigen lächeln und einer seltsamen Brille. Auf der linken Seite des Tisches, lagen einige Bücher auf der rechten Seite viele Papierrollen. Er war nervös und sehr wütend zugleich. Wie konnte es Brooklyn wagen, gegen Kai zu verlieren. Und wie konnte es ausgerechnet Kai wagen, ihn erneut zu verraten, nachdem er ihm wieder eine Chance gegeben hat, mit seiner BEGA. Frustriert warf er ein weiteres altes Blatt mit Tinte versehen in die rechte Ecke des Tisches. „Verdammt! Es muss hier irgendwo sein! Vor Ewigkeiten habe ich dieses Buch gesehen!", schrie er. Leise hörte er ein Klingel in seiner Tasche, welches immer lauter wurde. „Ja, was willst du Cousin?" fragte er sichtlich wütend, während er die Hände ballte. „ Ich habe Takao einen schönen Brief zukommen lassen. Wenn er der ist von dem wir glauben, dass er ist, wird es Zeit ihn wieder einzufangen. Ich werde diesem Jungen nie verzeihen, dass er meine Forschungen torpedierte und verschwunden ist.", meinte die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Wenn er es ist, dann werden wir ihn fertig machen und ihn vor der ganzen Welt bloßstellen. Aber du weißt auch, dass wir das Turnier gewinnen müssen, um jeden Preis. Brooklyn hat mich heute schwer enttäuscht, jedoch hat mir mein Assistent John aus dem städtischen Krankenhaus angerufen. In diesem liegen wie du weißt Tala und Kai, er erzählte mir etwas von einem Kettenanhänger in Silber und blau. Welcher angeblich nicht vom Hals von Kai zu lösen war und über eine Art Magie verfügt. Als er mir das Foto schickte, war ich hoch erfreut und überrascht. Er sieht dem roten Anhänger sehr ähnlich.", meinte Boris zu seinem Gesprächspartner. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa dieses kleine verschnörkelte rot, silberne Ding, welches Iwan uns vor Jahren auf einem Stück Papier zeigte. Boris Alter! Das ist doch bloß ein altes Märchen! Daran kann nichts wahr sein. Wir konnten dieses Ding als Kinder weder in deiner Abtei, noch in dem alten Gebäude bei mir finden.

Und Voltaire ist dank seiner Machtbesessenheit aufgeflogen, du bist sogar in den Knast gegangen für ihn. Nur durch mich und meine Forschungen und Kontakte konnte ich dich daraus holen. Vergiss das nicht, immer wieder!"; knurrte es gefährlich am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Gideon du möchtest diesen Takao, weil du glaubst es gibt eine Verbindung zu dem Jungen, welcher dir einst entkommen ist. Obwohl du dachtest er sei Tod! Ich will wissen, ob dieser Anhänger etwas mit der Geschichte der Ultimativen Elementmacht zu tun hat. Diese hat uns beiden doch, der alte Iwan Hiwatari immer wieder erzählt. Er glaubte fest daran, dass es sie gibt und gab das auch an seinen Sohn weiter. An solch alten Legenden welche immer weitergegeben werden, ist meistens irgendwas dran. Nur suche ich wie verzweifelt das alte Papier und finde es nirgends. Wenn es dies Macht wirklich gibt, möchte ich sie haben! Dann wird niemand uns beide mehr aufhalten können. Deine und meine Forschungen werden endlich von Erfolg gekrönt sein und wir können die Weltherrschaft übernehmen!", seine Augen leuchteten schwarz und gefährlich dabei. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war ein quietschen von einer Tür und das Geräusch von fliesenden Wasser zu hören. „Nun okay, wir suchen beide nach dem was wir unbedingt besitzen wollen. Doch zuerst müssen wir dieses Turnier gewinnen. Du hast mir Versprochen, dass Brooklyn genug Talent und Dunkelheit in sich trägt um uns nicht zu enttäuschen. Jetzt hat er wirklich gegen ein Jungen verloren, welcher einst von dir Trainiert wurde. Das darf nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Auf jedenfalls habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass dieser blauhaarige von den BBA Revolution, nicht zu einem echten Kampf im Stande sein dürfte. Hast du dich in der zwischen Zeit um deine verloren gegangen Schafe gekümmert? Ich erwarte von dir, dass uns Voltaires Enkel nicht noch einmal in die Quere kommt. Bei meinem nächsten Besuch im Knast, werde ich den alten Voltaire einmal nach dieser Kindergeschichte fragen. Sollte etwas daran sein, wird er es am ehesten wissen. Und vielleicht auch wo wir suche müssen. ", es machte ein Schwappendes Geräusch und ein etwas lauterer Wind gesellte sich im Laufe des Gespräches dazu. Damit endete das Telefonat zwischen den zwei verwandten Männern.

** Zur gleichen Zeit Im Dojo der Familie Kinomiya**

Ein lautes urzeitähnliches Geräusch ist im Dojo zu hören. Takao streckte langsam seine Arme in Richtung Decke. Völlig erschöpft und müde blickte er sich um. Ein lautes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Blöder Wecker!" maulte er. „Takao, bist du endlich wach! Wir müssen noch Kendo üben, vor deinem Match, damit du richtig fit bist und dem Karottenhaar in den Hintern treten kannst!", schrie der Großvater durch das Haus. Nach einem erneuten Gähnen ruft er zurück „ Jaja ich bin schon wach! Aber Training vor dem Turnier ist Folter, Opa! Ich habe für sowas keine Zeit!", dabei schwang er die Füße aus dem Bett und tapste in das Bad. Heute würde er jede Menge kaltes Wasser brauchen. Er griff nach seinem Shampoo und stellte das Wasser auf eiskalt, dabei bildet sich nach kurzer Zeit einige Unebenheiten auf seiner Haut. „Brr.. ist das kalt! Aber perfekt zum wach und klar werden. Ich werde heute alle Energie und klaren Gedanken brauche, die es gibt. Dieser Brooklyn ist ein massiver Gegner, Kai hatte ordentliche Probleme mit ihm. Jedoch muss ich es für uns gewinnen!" sprach er entschlossen zu sich selbst. Trotz allem fror er, wahrscheinlich wegen der Kälte und der Aufregung. Diese Nacht war genauso schlecht verlaufen wie die davor. Erst tauchten dieser Crusher und das Ming Ming auf und machten eine Szene im Garten, bis Garland sie zurückpfiff. Als alle anderen endlich schliefen schlich er sich heimlich aus dem Anwesen. Um seinen Mut zu finden und den Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. Hatte er noch einen Abstecher zum nächtlichen Fluss gemacht. Dabei war er am Flussufer eingeschlafen, und erst durch das kauende, schmatzende Geräusch aufgeschreckt. Kleine runde Augen und ein stacheliger Körper sahen ihn an. Noch müder als zuvor war er zum Dojo zurück geschwankt, um erneut zu Hause von Alpträumen hochgeschreckt zu werden.

„Takao! Post für dich!", rief es erneute lautstark, als er gerade mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf das Badezimmer verlies. „ Was! Ich bekomme doch sonst nie Briefe!", schon rennt er den langen Flur entlang uns greift blitzschnell nach dem Brief. /Der Brief sieht sehr seltsam aus. Was da wohl drin steht, es sieht nicht nach Fanpost aus./ dachte sich der Junge mit nassen Haaren. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihn öffnen soll, da das Turnier in ein paar Stunden losging und er noch Kendo trainieren müsse. Jedoch siegte die angeborene Neugier und er riss kurzerhand an dem Papierumschlag. Die Fetzen segelten zu Boden.

Hallo Takao,

ich meine du heißt in der zwischen Zeit so. Lange nichts mehr von mir gehört, was? Nun vermute ich dein Geheimnis zu kennen, es ist schon ein großes böses Geheimnis welches du mit dir rum trägst. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass die ganze Welt erfährt wer du bist, sorge dafür, dass du heute verlierst! Denn ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen, und ich garantiere dir, dass du bezahlst. Deine Freunde werden meine Zeugen sein!  
Wir sehen uns!

Mit aufgerissen Augen und zitternden Händen der Blauhaarige da. Sein Gesicht war so weiß, wie die Wände des Dojos. /Das kann nicht sein! Niemand kann heraus gefunden haben wer ich bin. Was soll ich nur tun? Wer auch immer das ist, wenn er einen meiner Freunde was antut, mache ich ihn fertig!/ „Grünschnabel, wo bleibst du! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, du musst noch besser werden. Und danach müssen wir los! Also beweg deinen Hintern hierher!", kam ein lautstarker Ruf aus der Trainingshalle. Völlig in Gedanken versunken setzt er seine Füße in die Trainingshalle, dabei verstaute er den Brief in seiner Jackentasche. Unbemerkt viel dieser zu Boden.  
Etwa eine Stunde später ertönte eine fröhlich, helle Stimme und eine ruhig aber entschlossene Stimme im Trainingsraum. „Hey Takao, wir sind da! Ja und heute wird sich endlich zeigen, dass wir besser sind als dieser Möchtegern Trainer von Boris uns sein Schoßhündchen Karottenhaar!", brüllt ein kleiner Junge mit rotem Haar und weitaufgerissen Mund. In seiner anderen Hand befindet sich eine Hähnchenkeule. „Erde an Takao? Alles okay bei dir?", fragte die besorgte helle Stimme von seinem besten Freund Max, dabei wedelte er mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des anderen.  
„Keine Panik Goldlöckchen, ich habe ihm nur neue Taktiken beigebracht zum Kopf frei pusten! Daher ist er jetzt neben sich." , lachte der alte Mann. „Ich werde heute Gewinnen, koste es was es wolle! Für alle die das Spiel lieben, für Kai und Tala! Und um endlich diesen Boris für immer los zu bekommen!", kam die entschlossene Kampfansage des Dragoon Trägers.

Ein breites Grinsen legt sich auf die Gesichter der restlichen ehemaligen Bladebreaker, so kannte jeder von ihnen den Jungen. „Die BEGA hat sich einen gefährlichen Gegner ausgesucht. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen," kam eine Stimme unter den brauen Harren und Brille hervor. Der Rest der Gruppe nickte zustimmend

Takao schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und die Treppe hoch spurtete. Oben angekommen, öffnete er die verborgene Schublade eines kleinen Kästchen. Dieses lag gut versteckt unter, Rucksäcke, Decken und alten Zeitschriften am Boden des Kleiderschranks.

Ein kleiner Schlüssel in der Hand haltend öffnete er es. Seine dunklen Augen blickten gebannt auf das Armband. Es bestand aus Silber und war mit vielen kleinen Edelsteinen besetzt. Als er es überstreift, berührte eine sanfte warme Briese sein Gesicht, und ein Gefühl von klarer Luft, hohen Bergen und des Beschützt werden stellte sich ein. Langsam stand er von den Knien auf, drehte sein Gesicht zum Fenster. Tief einatmen zog er den Sauerstoff in seine Lungen, es fühlte sich so gut an.

Der in verschiedenen Blautönen schimmernde Stein, glitzerte in den Sonnenstrahlen. Nach kurzen zögern, holt er noch eine kleinen Schachtel hervor. Beim Öffnen zeigte diese ein Ziffernblatt ähnlich einer Uhr.

Mit einem leisen klick, schoss er es um sein Oberarm, danach streifte er seine Lieblingsjacke über.

Mit Schwung flog die Tür auf, und ein Getrampel setze ein. Der Bus, mit seinen Freunden und den anderen Teams stand wartend vor der Tür.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

erst einmal ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an "Stark02" für die schönen und ermutigenden Rückmeldungen. Leider klappt da mit dem Layout bei mir noch nicht so wie ich will, dies scheint ein Problem des hochladens zu sein. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich, da ich meistens Nachts schreibe, können Tippfehler auftreten. Für Konstruktive Kritik und Vorschläge bin ich immer offen.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Währenddessen im Krankenhaus:**

Eins schrilles eindringliches Piepen, lies Schwester Sonoko von ihrem Bericht hochschrecken. Über sich an der Anzeigetafel blinkte, das Zimmer fünf. „Schon wieder das Zimmer.", meinte sie sichtlich genervt uns stand langsam auf. Das Zimmer dieser zwei jungen Beyblader schlug schon seit ihrem Schichtbeginn immer wieder Alarm. Mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet, lugte sie vorsichtig in das Zimmer. Ihrem ersten Patienten dem Jungen mit dem roten Haaren schien es immer noch unverändert zu gehen, seine Monitore zeigten immer noch ein tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit aber stabile Vitalwerte an. /Hoffentlich wacht er bald auf, und wird er wieder gesund, er ist noch so jung./ seufzte sie schwer. Manchmal war dieser Job einfach nicht nur körperlich anstrengend.

Langsam blickte sie zu dem neuen Jungen. Dieser war bis vor etwa zwei Stunden immer wieder aufgewacht, hatte einen leeren Blick und war wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit versunken. Allerdings heilten die bösen Fleischwunden unter den Verbänden erstaunlich schnell. Nur das Auge, des Jungen sah noch nicht gut aus. Weshalb ihre Kollegin, ihm einen großen Verband angelegt hatte. Doch trotz allem, hatte sie noch nie eine solch schnelle Verbesserung bei Wunden gesehen. Auch dieses Mal war die Atmung des Jungen und der Puls viel zu schnell, als ob er mit irgendwas heftig kämpfen würde.

Irritiert schaute sie sich im Raum um, sie fand keinerlei Erklärung für dies Werte.

Normalerweise waren ihre Patienten unter diesen Medikamenten total entspannt und bekamen nicht viel mit. Wenn sie doch einmal erwachten, waren die meisten sehr verwirrt. Mit einem prüfenden, Blick schaute sie noch einmal die Infusion an. Die verordneten Medikamente konnten nicht das Problem dafür sein, es waren Standard Sachen. Nun gab einfach keinen Sinn. Sonoko drückte auf einen Knopf, damit das Geräusch aufhört. „Dieser Junge, ist kaum älter als 17, er könnte fast mein Sohn sein. Und doch ist er so schwer verletzt, diese Welt wird immer gefährlicher und verrückter. Dabei soll das doch nur ein angesagtes Spiel sein"

Da vielen ihre braunen Augen auf den Zimmermülleimer. Mit ihrer Handschuh besetzten Hand, zog sie eine seltsame Verpackung heraus. Es zeigte die Überreste einer Medikamentenverpackung welche ihr unbekannt war. „Das ist Eindeutig keines von hier. Nicht einmal die Schrift ist Japanisch. Woher kommt das?" stellte sie die Frage in den dunklen Raum. Wer hatte dies dem Jungen nur gegeben? Und außer ihr und dem jungen Assistenzarzt war heute Nacht niemand auf der Station. Die Putzfrau, war vor ihrer Schicht da gewesen, daher musste die Verpackung neu sein.

Der Junge mit den grau blauen Haaren, drehte immer wieder den Kopf von links nach rechts. Auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß. Seine Hände lagen ebenfalls keineswegs entspannt neben ihn. Im Gegenteil, der gesamte Körper schien sich gegen irgendwas zu wehren. Das mysteriöseste war jedoch, ein seltsames leuchten unter der Decke. Dies lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Brustkorb. Zögernd und mit zitternden Händen, zog sie die Decke weiter nach unten. Auf den Verbänden, lag der nun leuchtend ein Anhänger in Form eines Drachens.

Doch ihre Augen ruhten immer noch gebannt auf dem schlafende verschwitzte Gesicht des Jungen. „Ich weiß aus der Akte, dass du Kai heißt. Aber wer bist du, dass ein solch glühendes Licht dich umgibt?" dabei wischte sie mit einem Tuch, den Schweiß von der Stirn. Bevor sie verwirrt und auf leisen Sohlen die Zimmertür erreichte. „Was um alles in der Welt ist das? Vielleicht träume ich schon mit offenen Augen. Sonoko du bist reif für ein Bett!", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.

**2 Stunde zuvor:**

Zwei Männer öffneten leise die Tür zu dem Krankenzimmer. „Nun hier sind wir Boris, deine Schäfchen liegen friedlich im Schlaf. Allerdings wird Kai vermutlich bald aufwachen, da die Medikamente nachlassen." „Das darf auf keinen Fall passieren. Mein Cousin schickte mir extra dafür ein neues Schlafmedikament, welches er in seinem Labor in St. Petersburg entwickelt hat. Wenn Kai nicht aufwacht, werden wir bessere Chancen haben das Turnier für uns zu entscheiden.", antwortete der lila haarige Mann mit Brille bösartig. „Hier John, spritze ihn damit, dann wird er uns eine ganze Weile, nicht mehr im Weg sein. Es wird ihn in ein Koma tauchen, verbunden mit ständigen Wiederholungen Alpträumen", ein schrecklich tiefes lachen, erfüllte den Raum. John zitterte bei dem bekannten Klang immer noch. Er gehorchte und zog mit geübten Griffen die Spritze auf. Schnell öffnete er eine Plastikklappe und spritze das Medikament in die Vene des Schlafenden. „Es ist erledigt, Boris!".

Seine inzwischen gut gebräunte Hand holte einen Kuli aus der Tasche hervor, fuhr unter die Kette und zog diese unter Krankhaushemd hervor. „Schau dies ist die besagte Kette, kennst du sie? Ich traue mich nicht sie ein weiteres Mal zu berühren, die Schnitte vom ersten Mal sind noch nicht einmal verheilt." dabei zeigte der junge Assistenzarzt seinen Boss die Hand.

In der Handfläche als auch an allen Fingern waren zahlreiche frische, teilweise noch blutende Schnittwunden zu erkennen. Die Stellen waren stark gerötete. Boris böse Augen starrten gespannt auf die Verletzung und auf den Anhänger. „Was hast du genau getan? Wie fühlte es sich an, als es passierte?" bellte er die Befehle zu, dabei wichen sein Blick nicht eine Sekunde von dem Schmuckstück.. „Zu nächst war es nur ein kurzer Schmerz, er wurde jedoch ständig stärker bis unerträglich! Dabei kroch eine schreckliche Kälte über mich, es war als würde man in einem kalten Wind stehen. Sowas habe ich noch nie gespürt! Ich war gezwungen los zu lassen" allein bei dem Gedanken zitterte er innerlich.

/Es scheint als ob Gideon, doch Recht hätte. Dies ist einer dieser alten magischen Gegenstände. Ein Kreisrunden Anhänger mit silbernen Drachen und hell strahlenden blauen Augen. Woher hat Kai dieses Schmuckstück? Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er es noch nicht in der Arena hatte. Und auch damals in der Abtei, besaß er nichts dergleichen. Das wäre mir aufgefallen. Doch woher hat er es jetzt auf einmal?/ Blitzschnell zückte er ein kleines Messer, um endlich diese Kette zu lösen.

Doch in diesem Augenblick als die Klinge das Metall berührte, durchbrach ein helles Licht das Zimmer. „Ahh…was…ist das!" Die beiden Männer wurden rückwärts geschleudert und landeten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, sowie auf dem Boden. „Es ist so hell und eiskalt, ich kann nichts mehr sehen!" weißer dichter Nebel hatte sich um das Bett verteilt. „ Los wir müssen sofort hier raus!" Boris griff brutal zu dem noch am Boden liegenden blonden Mann und zog diesen hinter sich her. Mit einem Knall fiel die Türe ins Schloss. Beide Männer waren kurze Zeit erstarrt. Der junge Arzt zitterte immer noch. Sein Gesicht war so weiß wie die Wand gegenüber. „Ich habe schon viel erlebt, seit ich für Dich arbeite. Aber sowas noch nie zuvor? Was für eine Kälte und Kraft war dies, Boss?", erkundigte sich John. „Los geh, wieder an die Arbeit! Und Sorge dafür, dass niemand hiervon etwas erfährt" schrie die Stimme seines Bosses.

Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und kalten Augen, ging der russische Mann den Flur entlang. „Ja Kai wird beschützt, doch von wem?", sprach er seine Gedanken in seiner Heimatsprache laut aus. „Doch kenne ich meinen Cousin viel zu gut, um mir Sorgen machen zu müssen. Egal was oder wer ihn beschützt, das Medikament wird für lange Zeit dafür sorgen, dass er uns in den nächsten Wochen nicht mehr in die Quere kommt! Doch diese Kette wird mir gehören!", das grinsen wurde breiter und verzog sich zu einem bösen lauten Lachen. Kaum hatte er das Gebäude verlassen, setzte er trotz Dunkelheit eine Sonnenbrille auf. Beschleunigte seine Schritte und nahm Kurs auf das BEGA Hauptquartier. „Ich muss unbedingt, Gideon bescheid geben! Er wird Wissen wie wir in den Besitz dieses Schmuckstückes kommen!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo,

für alle die gewartet haben, es geht endlich weiter. Vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Feedbacks. Viel Spaß beim lesen

Langsam kämpfte sich die Morgensonne durch. Helle gelbe Streifen und Punkte zeigten sich auf dem Zimmerboden. Noch immer lang ein dünner Schleicher im Raum. Schwerfällig zuckte ein Augenlid, ein kleiner Spalt öffnet sich und eine dunkle Iris schaut her raus. Ein verträumter, unwirklicher Ausdruck lag in ihr. Immer noch schwach ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Dieser sah anders aus als letztes Mal.

Auf einmal wurde sein Blick starr. Ihn blickten himmelblaue Augen mit seltsamen silbernen Punkten an. Daran schien ein länglicher Kopf und Körper befestigt. Ein Drache, deutlich kleiner als der seines Freundes Takao, jedoch war die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend. Ein leises, kaum hörbares Grollen stieß dieser Kopf aus.  
Der Drache legte den schief und seine Augen schauten tief in Kais. „_Du bist erwach, das ist sehr wertvoll! An dir hängt das Amulett des Windes, jedoch bist du nicht sein eigentlicher Besitzer. Doch diesem anscheinend sehr teuer und wertvoll. Ich spüre das du einer uralten bösen Macht begegnet bist und verletzt wurdest. Doch diese Macht darf nicht wiederkommen. In dir liegt das Herz eines Wächters verborgen. Aus diesem Grund wurdest du gerettet. Leb wohl_!", sprach die helle, klare und leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Das Wesen löste sich in hauchfeine Silbernen Strahlen auf. An mehreren verschiedenen Orten leuchteten kurz die Farben Rot, Gold und Grün auf. „Träume ich immer noch? Was soll das heißen?", doch nun blieb alles still.

Erneut huschte sein offenes Auge durch den Raum. Wo war er hier, wo war Tala? Auch die Fenster waren auf der anderen Seite. Doch nun schien der Raum hell, klar und keine Spur von dem seltsamen Wesen war mehr zu sehen.  
Die Tür schwan auf. „Guten Morgen Kai! Wie schön, dass du wach bist! Wie geht es dir inzwischen? Du hast meine Kollegin heute Nacht ganz schön auf Trapp gehalten.", schnatterte eine sehr junge Krankenschwester mit Klemmbrett in der Hand. „Mhm!", entkam es grollend. „Oh du bist nicht sehr gesprächig. Anscheinend hast du nicht so gut geschlafen. Nun lass mich deine Wunden und Infusion überprüfen.". Sie lief auf die andere Seite des Bettes und versuchte die Decke hinunter zu ziehen. Doch Kai hielt diese mit einer Hand fest, während er versuchte die Krankenschwester hinaus zu ekeln.

Doch diese grinste nur. „Wow, das ist erstaunlich. Deine Wunden sind deutlich mehr geschlossen als erwartet. Normalerweise würde diese noch Wochen brauchen. Hast du Schmerzen, oder siehst du verschwommen?", ein erneutes „Mhm", war zu hören. Die Schwester wandte sich dem anderen Arm zu und löste vorsichtig die Infusion. „Dein Puls und deine Atmung waren heute Nacht zu nächst extrem hoch, doch ein paar Stunden später deutlich weiter unten. Meine Kollegin schrieb außerdem, du hättest anscheinend Alpträume gehabt. Doch nun sind deine Werte so gut, wie bei jedem anderen. Und auch dein bedächtiges Schweigen und deine Mimik scheinen entspannt. Gut kannst du bitte versuchen dein zweites Auge zu öffnen? Ich müsste ein paar Test durchführen", dabei nahm die Kompresse herunter. „Siehst du etwas? Und wenn ja ist alles scharf oder ist etwas doppelt?", dabei blickte sie entschlossen ihren Patienten an. „ Ich sehe Sie reicht das! Sind wir nun endlich fertig!", konterte der Junge sichtlich genervt. „Hey das ist super! Wir hatten Befürchtungen, dass du mit diesem Auge nie wiedersehen wirst.".

In diesem Moment ging die Tür erneut auf. „Guten Morgen Schwester. Ich bin Mr. Dickinson und wurde auf der Suche nach Kai hierhergeschickt.", „Nun sind sie ein Verwandter? Wir versuchen seit gestern jemanden zu erreichen, doch bisher ohne Erfolg. Es geht um seinen Zustand und er ist noch minderjährig". Der ältere Herr schritt mit dem Hut in der Hand näher. „Nein ich bin kein Verwandter, habe aber eine Notfallvollmacht für ihn. Da sein Großvater momentan nicht für ihn Sorgen kann. Wie geht es ihm, hat er sich benommen? Kai kann manchmal etwas anstrengend sein.", wurde ernst aber amüsiert nachgefragt.

„Nun das erklärt einiges. Wie sie sehen mussten wir ihn heute Nacht verlegen. Seine Vitalwerte waren ungewöhnlich hoch, trotz der Medikamente welche er von uns bekommen hat. Doch nun scheint er fast wie neu geboren, die Wunden sind sichtbar geschlossen und das verletzte Auge funktioniert. Medizinisch grenzt das an ein Wunder, bei solch schweren Verletzungen. Er verweigert mir Leider die Mitarbeit, so dass ich einige Test nicht durchführen kann. Denn er schweigt nur.". „Nun das ist typisch für den Jungen. Er war noch nie sehr gesprächig. Wann können Sie Kai und auch Tala entlassen. Denn glauben sie mir, wenn diese beiden wieder bei Kräften sind, wollen Sie sie nicht mehr hier haben.", ein gutmütiges dunkles lachen erhellte den Raum.

Kai blickte von einem zum anderen. Er war genervt und hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen. So schnell es ging wollte er da raus und seine Ruhe haben. Zudem war er sich sicher, dass heute das alles entscheidende Match anstand. /Können die sich nicht wo anders unterhalten? Oder einfach nur beeilen?/ „Kai, so wie ich dich einschätze, möchtest du so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Jedoch hat die Schwester gerade noch gesagt, dass sie das erst in der Visite besprechen müssen. Deswegen bleibst du wohl noch hier. Tala ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Ich mache mir große Sorgen, niemals hätte ich diesem Turnier zustimmen dürfen.", voller vorwürfe schauten die alten Augen in sein offenes. „Mhm, es war ihre Entscheidung.", entgegnete ihm trocken. „Kai an was kannst du dich erinnern?", Stille trat ein. „Woher kommt die Decke und dieser seltsame Anhänger?", schoss sofort die Gegenfrage. Mr. Dickinson trat näher, bisher war er aus gutem Grund vom Bett weggeblieben. Er kannte Kai gut genug um zu wissen, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn man direkt neben ihm stand. „Nun die Decke gehört Eindeutig zu Takao, er läuft öfters mit dieser rum. Der Anhänger hat eine ungewöhnliche Form und Farbe. Schwarz mit zwei kleinen blauen Punkten, trotzdem sieh er wie ein Drache aus. Sehr ungewöhnlich. Aber auch da hätte ich Takao in Verdacht, das Dojo der Familie ist alt und dieses Schmuckstück auch. Vielleicht solltest du ihn fragen. Aber natürlich erst, wenn die Ärzte dich für gesund erklärt haben. Ich werde jetzt zu Tala gehen. Und anschließend auf die Ärzte warten. Du solltest noch etwas schlafen, denn viel mehr Besuch als mich wirst du schätzungsweise nicht bekommen."

„Takao, warum? Was hat dich dazu gebracht die Arena zu verlassen und mir zu folgen? Und was soll diese hässliche Decke und ein Schmuckanhänger an mir. Ich werde dich dafür extra hart Trainieren lassen.", grollte er dem anderen. „Doch dieser Drache war Dargon ähnlich. Zu ähnlich und er hat mit mir gesprochen. Was hat das zu bedeuten, war das ein Traum oder Wirklichkeit.", erneut ein seufzen. „Egal, ich muss hier raus. Niemals werde ich auf dies Ärzte warten oder noch mehr Test erdulden,". Mit einem raschen Griff zog er die Plastiknadel aus seinem Arm, es blutete. Aber dafür zog er das vorbereitete Verbandsmaterial an sich und wickelte es um die Hand.

Träge schob er seine Beine Richtung Boden, bis die Füße diesen berührten. /Ja ich fühle fit, bin ich noch nicht. Mir ist noch etwas schwindelig und schlecht. Aber nichts wird mich länger hier halten. Die Verbände bleiben noch, immerhin habe ich sonst nicht viel zum anziehen./ Er stand auf, kurzzeitig schwankte er noch und griff nach dem Bett als Hilfe. Überrascht blieb sein Blick an einem schwarzen Mantel hängen. „Perfekt!", flüstert er zog ihn über und schritt zum Fenster. Mit geübten Griff schob er es nach oben, bevor er hindurch kletterte und verschwand. „Takao, jetzt hoffe ich, dass du Brooklyn erledigst und danach will ich Antworten!", dabei kletterte er die Feuerleiter hinunter. Zum Springen, fühlten sich seine Beine doch noch wie Pudding an.

**An einem kalten Ort:**

„Ich möchte den Gefangen Mr. Hiwatari besuchen. Lassen Sie mich rein und sie können sich ein bisschen Taschengeld verdienen. Verweigern Sie es mir und ich komme trotzdem rein, aber Sie nicht mehr raus!", blaffte eine befehlende Stimme den Wärter an. „Nun Mr. Hiwatari bekommt nie besuch und sitz im Sicherheitstrack für schwere Verbrechen. Da müssen wir schon genau kontrollieren." „Wollen Sie heute unbedingt sterben?", dabei hielt er dem Wärter ein kleinen Dolch an die Kehle. „ Nein, bitte nicht! Meine….meine Frau… ist…schwanger! O..Okay.. ich…mach… auf!", er beendet die Durchsuchung und drückt auf einen Knopf. „Gut in Zukunft geht das rascher! Ich werde mir ihren Namen merken!", keine weitere Zeit verschwendet ging er den düsteren Gang entlang. Vor der hintersten Tür blieb er stehen.

„ Hallo Voltaire, lange nicht gesehen.", sprach er den Insassen an. „Was machst du hier Gideon. Es ist viele Jahre her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal sah. Wie geht es Boris? Er war immer ein treuer und wertvoller Mitarbeiter für mich!", „Nun dem geht es ganz gut. Wie du bestimmt weißt hat er eine neue Organisation gegründet, die BEGA. Doch deswegen bin ich nicht hier.", er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl dem alten Russen gegenüber. „Du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an das alte Kindermärchen, welches uns dein Vater immer erzählte. „Die Harmonie der vier Elemente". „Ja, Gideon ich erinnere mich. Doch was willst du damit, es ist nur ein altes Buch?", „Nun es scheint, als ob es diese wirklich gibt. Bei Boris läuft es in der BEGA gerade nicht glatt. Dein Enkel und seine Kumpels haben sich wieder eingemischt. Und überraschenderweise, scheint genau Kai, eine solche Kette zu tragen, wie in diesem Buch.".

„Kai macht auch nichts als Ärger! Wenn er nicht der Einzige wäre, würde ich ihn enterben. Doch soll er das Geschäft weiterführen, aus diesem Grund schickte ich ihn zu Boris.". „Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass es sich um ein mystischen Gegenstand handeln könnte? Mein Vater hat zwar an diese Existenz geglaubt. Doch ich halte es noch immer für ein Märchen". „ Diese Beyblader besitzen extrem mächtige Biester. Boris scheitert immer wieder. Mir ist vor Jahren aus dem Waisenhaus ein Testjunge entkommen. Trotz intensiver Suche konnte ich ihn nie wiederfinden. Und nun liegt Kai verletzt darnieder und trägt eine Kette, welche einen eiskalten Wind und Schnitte bereitet. Boris konnte diese nicht entfernen und wurde dabei verletzt. Dies sind zu viele Zufälle. Es ist genau wie in dem Buch, wenn jemand einen mystischen Gegenstand zu stehlen, wird er verletzt. Doch gibt es mindestens noch drei weiter und ich weiß noch, dass diese vier Zusammen „Elementmacht" genannt wurden. Nun sprich Voltaire, wo ist diese Aufzeichnung und wie kommt man an die Ketten!", donnerte die Stimme von Gideon und schlug auf den Tisch.

„Mhm, dies könnte die Erklärung sein, wieso wir ihre Biester bisher nicht beherrschen können. Und wieso mir dieser Japaner immer wieder Schwierigkeiten macht. Doch Kai, ist mein Enkel ich habe ihn nach meinen Vorstellungen erziehen lassen. Er kann niemals Träger einer Elementmacht sein. Sein Herz ist zu dunkel und kalt dafür. Niemals, könnte die gelingen. Jedoch gebe ich dir Recht. Es ist mysteriös. Ich werde schauen ob ich an das Buch komme. Jedoch, werdet Boris und du mich dafür hier herausholen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf schlechtes Essen und kalte Räume.", auch er konnte noch dieses Spiel spielen. „Wo ist das Buch und wie beherrscht man diese Macht!". „Gemach Freund Gideon, ich vermute die Aufzeichnung an einem Ort an dem nur ein Hiwatari hinkommt. Nur dort, steht wie diese Amulette in Besitz genommen werden können Das heißt ohne mich schafft ihr es nie.", ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte das alte Gesicht. „Morgen Nacht, werde ich die Wachen schlafen legen und wir verschwinden von hier. Bis dahin überlegst du, wie wir an unser Ziel kommen. Und um Kai mach dir keine Sorgen, Boris ist schon hinter ihm her!".


	8. Alte Orte

Hallo,  
vielen lieben Dank für die aufbauenden Kommentare. Nun geht es also weiter und ich hoffe, das Kapitel hält für den ein oder anderen Überraschungen parat. Ich sage vorneweg, ich war noch nie in einem der Länder. Es ist frei erfunden.

**In Russland:**

Erschreckend schnell wurde es still. Fast kein Laut war mehr zu hören, es war zu still für diesen Ort. Normalerweise herrschte Lärm, Geschrei und Gezanke in diesem Teil des Gefängnisse. Immer lauter dagegen wurden schnelle Schritte. Die Person nährte sich rasch. Ein schleifendes Geräusch sagte ihm, dass jemand einen Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, kurz darauf zeigten schnelle kurze Töne die Eingabe des Codes an der Türe an. „Komm Voltaire, wir gehen! Draußen wartet die Freiheit auf Dich!". Der alte Mann mit langen schmutzigen Haaren, griff nach dem Mantel. Mit raschen Schritten liefen sie den Gang entlang. Um sie herum lagen die Wärter auf dem Boden. Bis sie hinter einer Ecke stehen blieben. „ 3,2, 1! Und los geht es!", ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und eine Druckwelle folgte. Trotz der schützenden Ecke war diese deutlich zu spüren. Da wo eben noch eine Betonwand und eine Stahltüre war, blickten die Männer nun in einen Hof auf diesem ein schwarzer Wagen parkte. Beide Männer zogen die Köpfe ein und rissen die hinteren Türen auf. Schon Sekunden später fuhr der Lieferwagen mit raschen Tempo durch die Straßen. „Danke Gideon. Es tut gut wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein.", sprach die alte Stimme im harten Ton. „ Wir müssen zu meinem Hubschrauber. Wenn es einen Ort gibt an dem diese Gegenstände sein können, so kann es nur die alte Jagdhütte meines Vaters sein!", bellte er im Befehlston. „Wie läuft es bei Boris in Japan? Hat er Kai endlich wieder unter Kontrolle?". „ Kai dürfte vorübergehend kein Problem darstellen. Boris hat ihn eins meiner neuen Schlafmittel gegeben. Doch dieses habe ich ständig weiterentwickelt, es wirkt nicht nur beruhigend, sondern macht den Geist fast willenlos. In Test zeigte sich, dass genau das ausgeführt wurde, was verlangt wird. Leider hat bei einigen Versuchsopfern zu Fieber geführt, diese haben sich dann nicht mehr so gut steuern lassen. Aber wir arbeiten weiter daran!". „ Wie du siehts, waren Boris und ich nicht untätig. Boris hat sich noch mehr auf die Biester konzentrier und einige Jungs ausgebildet, welche das Potenzial zu schwarzer Energie zeigen. Ich belieferte inzwischen verschieden Krankenhäuser mit unseren Medikamenten, und habe das Geld zusammen. Brooklyns Zeus hat Boris zusätzlich mit den alten Daten von Schwarzen Dranzer gefüttert. Und der Spieler selbst bekam eine extra hohe Dosis von dem neuen Medikament." „Schön, schön, ihr habt eure Hausaufgaben gemacht. Nun schauen wir ob wirklich was an diesen mystischen Gegenständen und ihrer Geschichte dran ist. Und dann werde ich diesen Tyson zur Strecke bringen, dafür dass er meine Pläne ruiniert hat. Und Kai dafür bestrafen, dass er auf solche Schwachköpfigen Kinder hört, anstelle das zu tun was die Familienehre von ihm verlangt."

Der Hubschrauber flog durch die dunkel Nacht immer Richtung Norden. Die Männer saßen seit ungefähr 30 Minuten in den Sitzen.

Die alte hölzerne Tür knarrte, drinnen roch es nach abgestandener Luft. Mit sichern Schritten durchquert er den kleinen Raum und schiebt metallene Kisten zur Seite. „Dies ist der Ort an dem ich Vaters alte Sachen aufbewahre, Gideon.", viel Staub und Schmutz rieselte von den Büchern und Gegenständen. Ganz auf dem Grund griffen seine Finger nach einem länglichen metallenen Gegenstand „Der Dolch! Es war Vaters liebstes Sammlerstück.", „Stimmt, er sagte immer dieser berge Macht in sich. Nun alt genug um ihn zu Geld zu machen ist er. Wir nehmen ihn mit, egal ob Macht oder Geld, gebrauchen können wir ihn!", angewidert strich sich der große schlanke Geschäftsmann die Finger am Mantel ab. „Doch jetzt denk nach! Wo könnte dieses Buch sein!" „Gemach alter Freund. Hier ist es. „Das Märchen der vier heilenden Elemente!". Mit beiden Sachen stiegen die Männer wieder ins Freie. Sie traten ins Licht des Abnehmenden Mondes. Voltaire trug den Dolch, Gideon das Buch. „ Ich spüre eine dunkle fremdartige Energie in dieser Klinge.", rasch zog er die Scheide von der Klinge herunter und hielt diesen in das milchige Licht. „Da sind alte Buchstaben darauf und schwer ist das auch. Wir werden ihn behalten! Nun zu dem Buch!", er wollte danach greifen, doch Gideon zog es ihm weg. „Das schaue ich mir an! Das ist zwar ein Märchen für Kinder doch die Bilder sind interessant.", mit aufgeregter Stimme las er dem älteren Mann vor.

Hier steh es gab einst einen Ort an dem 4 heilige Elemente in Einklang lagen und die Welt schützen. Doch als eines Tages jemand die damaligen Wächter überwältigte, wurden die Anhänger an verschiedene Orte auf der ganzen Welt gebracht. Jedoch kann dieser beschützende Ort nur betreten werden, wenn alle vier Farben gemeinsam eintreten. In Kombination sind diese vier Mächte unbesiegbar. Und der Mann der sie einst stahl, bannte die starken Kräfte mit einem besonderen Dolch. Nur dieser verfügt über die Macht das Amulett unschädlich zu machen. Somit gerät das gleichgeweicht durcheinander und die Wächter und Mächte können nicht mehr den heiligen Ort betreten.

„Schau dieses Bild an Voltaire, es sieht dem Dolch in deiner Hand sehr ähnlich! Strecke ihn einmal ins Licht!", je höher er gehalten wurde umso mehr begann dieser zu leuchte. „Es gibt kein Zweifel mehr, die Schriftzeichen sind identisch mit denen aus dem Buch. Damit können wir die Welt beherrschen und diese Biester unschädlich machen!". „Nun gut, anscheinend war Vater doch nicht so irre, wie ich glaubte. Das Ding wird mir die Weltmacht und Kai zurückbringen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir damit das Problem in Japan lösen können. Doch nun gehen wir ins Haus!", fröhlich grinsend gingen sie.

**In Japan in einem alten Haus:**

Auf einem gemütlichen Bürostuhl, saß gelangweilt ein junger Mann. Vor ihm viele verschiedene Bildschirme. Ein großer davon zeigte eine Karte mit grünen und roten Punkten. Auf einmal poppte ein Fenster auf und zeigte die Aktivierung einer Kamera.

„Was diese, war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr aktiv. Wir wollten sie schon abmontieren!", rief Jose erschrocken auf. „Was ist los Kumpel? Ich habe mir nur schnell ein Kaffee geholt und du schreist schon. Ist eine Spinne herumgekrabbelt?", kam es trocken von Mo. „Hör auf! Schau dorthin! Die alte Kamera des Hiwatari Anwesen ist plötzlich angegangen. Nun schau dir diese Bilder an. Das ist eindeutig Voltaire und den Mann daneben kennen wir auch. Das ist Gideon!". „Was das kann nicht sein!", die Kaffeetasse wurde auf den Tisch geknallt. Überall zeigten sich nun braune kleine Pfützen.

„Wie ist Voltaire aus dem Gefängnis entkommen und Gideon dorthin ohne, dass wir es erfahren haben?", keuchte der stellvertretende Anführer auf. „Noch schlimmer, sie scheinen das Buch gefunden zu haben. Diese Waffe in seiner rechten Hand was ist das? Zoom einmal ran, bitte!", herrschte er den stämmigen braunhaarigen Jungen an. „ Es scheint ein antiker Dolch zu sein Mo. Warum ist das wichtig?", „Wir haben bald ein paar Probleme! Sie wissen nun von den vier heiligen Schutzmächten und sie haben den Dolch der Dunkelheit bei sich. Wenn sie noch nicht wissen wie er funktioniert und was er kann, dann werden sie es spätestens durch das Buch erfahren.",  
„Jose, behalte die Augen besonders gut offen jetzt. Wir müssen die anderen Informieren und besonders Constantin. Das ausgerechnet diese beiden aufeinandertreffen, wird bald Ärger geben!" mit zwei fingern drückte er auf die kleinen Knöpfe seiner Armbanduhr. „Kira! Hörst du mich! Bitte bereite die Gästezimmer vor und kümmere dich um Vorräte. Es wird bald Probleme geben!", sprach der braungebrannte schwarzhaarige Mo in seine Uhr. „Samenta und ich werden morgen, in das Station gehen. Und das Beybattel beobachte. Immerhin gibt es noch ein dritten Mann in diesem Spiel Boris und wir wissen noch nicht was dieser vorhat.", dabei stieg er die steile Treppe hinauf. Der Kaffee war längst vergessen.


	9. Das Ende des Tuniers Teil 1

Hallo an alle,

danke für das warten und ermutigen. In diesem Kapitel werdet ihr Anspielungen auf die Serie finden. Auch werden sich hier die Sichtweisen abwechseln. Die POVs dienen der Übersichtlichkeit.

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Der Bus ratterte die Straße entlang. „Großvater du fährst schon wieder wie der Henker! Kannst du bitte darauf achten uns lebend dort ankommen zu lassen!", fauchte Takao den älteren Herren im Hawaii Hemd an. Das alte Gesicht wandte sich um. „Grünschnabel, bisher lebt ihr alle noch! Sei jetzt still, und konzentriere Dich auf den Gegner! Das Fahren überlass mir!". „Aber Opa!", protestierte er. Doch der stechende, alte Blick ließ ihn verstummen. „Hast du eigentlich das Band und den Anhänger eingepackt? Es lag heute Morgen nicht mehr an seinem Platz", wisperte er dem blauäugigen zu. Doch dieser nickte nur kurz.  
Die Menschenmenge schrie, als die G- Revolution das Station betraten. „Wow, was für eine Stimmung hier! Die ist ja noch gigantischer als bei der WM", zappelte ein rothaariger Junge aufgeregt. „Hey Daichi, hier geht es um die Zukunft das gesamten Sports! Natürlich ist da eine irre Anspannung da. Ich hoffe nur, dass unsere Daten zu Brooklyn korrekt sind und das HardMetalSystem es packt!", äußerte sich eine zaghafte Stimme. „Chef, das System ist von dir! Es ist das beste der Welt. Natürlich packe ich das!", kam die selbstbewusste Erwiderung. „Hallo Takao, bereit zu verlieren! Glaub mir Brooklyn ist viel stärker als noch gegen Kai. Ich habe die perfekte Strategie gegen deinen Dragoon gefunden! Und Boris hat mit Brooklyn noch ein kleines extra Training absolviert. Du hast keine Chance!", kam es arrogant von dem Trainer des gegnerischen Teams. „Hiro, halt die Klappe! Du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben!", giftete der Käppi Träger zurück.

„Spieler nehmt eure Positionen ein!", drang es aus den Lautsprechern. Stille kehrte in das volle Station ein und der vorrübergehende Kapitän der G- Revolution trat entschlossen vor. Er streckte sein Werfer und sammelte die gesamte Energie. „3-2-1 Let it rip!" zählten tausenden von Stimmen. Ein weiß- silberne Blade traf mit Schwung auf einen schwarzen. Eine Schockwelle durchlief das Station. /Wow das war heftig. Und das schon zu beginn./ „Los Dragoon, vorwärts!", von dem weißen Blade waren nur kurze leuchte Spuren zu sehen. Er griff von links an, verschwand tauchte wieder auf und griff immerwährend den Kreisel des Gegners an. /Irgendwas ist seltsam hier. Es scheint fast so als ob er nur ausweicht und nie sich wehrt. Aber warum?/ Seine entschlossenen rotbraunen Augen suchten das Gesicht von Brooklyn. Doch dieser hatte den Kopf leicht nach vorne gebeugt, seine Augen unter dem Karotten Haar versteckt. Nur seine Mundwinkle bildeten eine kleine Krümmung nach oben und wurden so zu einem fiesen grinsen. Wut fühlte er sich in sich aufsteigen, das sollte ein Kampf werden und dieser Typ machte sich lächerlich über ihn. „Hey, was soll das!". Doch kein Ton verlies die Lippen des anderen Jungen. Sein grinsen wurde nur breiter und ein spitzer Eckzahn blitze durch die Lippen. /Gruselig, der sieht aus wie ein Vampire. Trotzdem hält er mich zum Narren/ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, seine Arme zitterten vor Anstrengung diese Wut in ihm zu kontrollieren. /Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Kenny und Kai lynchen mich, wenn ich das vermasselt. Und was wäre ich dann noch wert. Ein Weltmeister, der nicht einmal diesen kranken Typen schlagen kann. Nein! Ich setzte die Wut in Energie um!/

„Ich mach dich fertig Takao! Dank Hiro, Boris und meines Vaters habe ich noch mehr Energie bekommen. Du bist ein Nichts gegen mich!", irre grüne Augen blickten ihn an. Erschrocken über diese Augen zuckte er zusammen. Er konnte einen regelrechten Sog spüren, als das rot und grün der Augen sich trafen.

Er sah den schwarzen Bleyd kommen, doch er konnte den Blick nicht von diesen Augen lösen. Wie aus dem nichts kam Zeus angeschossen, nur dunkle Streifen waren zu sehen. /Verdammt wo ist er?. „Auh, verdammt! Er schreckt wirklich vor nichts zurück", mit den Armen über den Felsblöcken liegend, der Kopf angespannt auf der Brust. Spürte er immer noch den Schmerz und Druck um ihn herum. In diesem kurzen Moment lief vor seinen Augen ein Kurzfilm. Lauter Bildern von früher, diese schrecklichen grünen Augen, dieses dämonische grinsen. Ein dämonisches Lachen, die Nase und Augen wie ein Habicht auf das Opfer fixiert.

All das war ihm so bekannt! Er sah einen kleinen Jungen, sowie zwei andere Kinder an den Wänden stehen und den mit offenen Mund anstarren. Ein kurzes erschreckendes, keuchen verlies seine Lippen, seine Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen. /Das kann nicht sein! Er hat eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Widerling den ich eins kannte/ „Nun ist alles klar. Zumindest ahne ich wie er so stark werden konnte! Ich werde Dich schlagen, Brooklyn! Und die Pläne von Boris und seinen Mitstreitern, für immer zerstören", feurige wütende Augen wandten sich wieder dem schwarzen Bit Beast zu.

„Doch um einen Drachen und mir zu trotzdem, braucht es mehr! Viel mehr!", ein scharfer kalter Wind zog durch die Arena. Der Wind sammelte sich um den weißen Kreisel und wurde immer stärker. Die Zuschauer schrien und hielten ihre Taschen und Mützen umklammert. Irre grüne Augen schauten immer noch gelangweilt auf den Weltmeister. Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den lehmartigen Boden und sein zweites Bein stellte er hüftbreit daneben. Wie in einem Comic richtet er sich Stück für Stück auf. Und eine nie dagewesene Energie war zu spüren. „Spiel endlich weiter! Oder ist das alles was du kannst! "Los Dragoon, volle Power! Dir wird dein blödes grinsen noch vergehen! Dafür was du Tala, Kai und angetan hast. Und für all die schlechten Dinge, welche dein geliebter Boris tat. Werde ich dich zur Schnecke machen!". Ein lautes böses lachen durchschallte den Raum. „Wie lächerlich, du willst mich zur Schnecke machen. Du bist doch gerade eben schon umgekippt. Da war dieser Kai schon etwas besser! Du hast keine Ahnung mit wem du dich hier angelegt hast!",.

Schon wieder flog er rückwärts, schmerzhaft knallte er gegen die Felsen der Außenmauer. Kurz und kräftig biss er die Zähne zusammen, nur ein schmerzhaftes leises stöhnen war zu hören. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde stand er wieder. Und die rotbraunen Augen strahlten, der Mund des Japaners lachte. „Nun du hast keine Ahnung, wie stur ich sein kann! Ich habe keine Angst vor dir und deinen Tricks! Ich bin immerhin der Weltmeister!". „Wie kann das sein? Dass du immer wieder aufstehst!", rief der Mund mit den spitzen Zähnen aus. Langsam verlor er die Geduld und die Ruhe. Ständig schmiss Zeus ihn harte Angriffe entgegen, oft flog der blauhaarige Japaner auf den Boden, an die Wand. Laut seiner Meinung, müsste dieser schon längst Ohnmächtig vor Schmerzen sein. Und doch kehrte er jedes Mal zurück.

Die beiden Belyds attackierten sich unermüdlich. /Ich weiß selbst, dass Kai klasse ist. Und doch bin ich der Weltmeister und nicht er/ Die Zuschauer kreischten vor Spannung. „Wer wird dieses Matsch gewinnen!", durchtönte AJ Toppers Stimme das Station. /_Tyson irgendwas verändert sich hier! Ich spüre eine sich nähernde Dunkelheit._ _Sein Beast ist durchdrungen von Bösartigkeit, jedoch ist da noch mehr!_/ hörte er die Stimme seines Drachenfreundes im Kopf. / Ja ich spüre es auch. Brooklyn ist nicht gewöhnlich. Ob es diese starke Energie war, welche es Kai so schwer gemacht hat? Oder ist da noch mehr? Die Art seiner Augen erinnert mich an jemanden, ich hoffe nur mit meiner Vermutung falsch zu liegen. /

Keiner bekam die Unterhaltung von Takao und seinem Drachen mit. Er warf für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Blick in die Gesichter seiner Teamkollegen. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und es herrschte Hochspannung wie bei einem Gewitter. „Hör auf mich so anzusehen!", schrie Brooklyn vor Wut. Die Hände waren in die widerspenstigen Haare gekrampft. Erneut traf ein heftiger Angriff seinen silbernen Bleyd und seine Augen waren wieder auf das Match gerichtet. Eine schmerzhafte Druckwelle erreichte ihn, lies ihn taumeln und auf den Boden knien.

Die Zuschauer schrien erneut, doch dieses Mal vor Schock und Schmerz. Einige flüchteten bereits aus dem Stadion.

„Was für eine unglaubliche Kraft! Kai ich wusste nicht, dass du Dich so einem gefährlichen Gegner stellen musstest. Doch ich werde hier nicht verlieren, Alter. Das schwöre ich dir". Seit der letzten Weltmeisterschaft, schienen er und Kai irgendwie mental miteinander verbunden zu sein. Diese Verbindung war in den letzten Tagen noch gewachsen. Woher war ihm nicht klar, jedoch sagte sein Gefühl ihm. Dass Kai in Ordnung ist und das Versprechen gehört hatte.

Von Takao unbemerkt, strahlt einer der Edelsteine für den Moment rot auf.  
Wie aus einem schlechten Film, wirbelte hinter Brooklyn ein Welle spiralförmiger schwarzer Energie. „Oh mein, Gott! Was ist das? Soweit haben sie es also getrieben!", verlies leise die Worte den Mund. Keiner außer ihm hätte sie hören können. Das schwarze Loch wurde größer und größer die Dunkelheit stärker , ein gewaltiger Windsog, sowie lila-schwarze Wellen entstand. Auch die Temperatur schien stetig zu sinken. Und die Zuschauer, Moderatoren, Fans, aber auch die Organisatoren wurden mitgerissen. Sie flogen alle geradewegs in das wie ein Maul geöffnete schwarze Loch zu.

**Währenddessen im Zuschauerbereich:**

Auf den hintersten Plätzen, standen zwei Menschen. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren, und schwarzen Kleidern. Daneben eine blondhaarige junge Frau, mit glatten Haaren und einem eleganten Rock. „Dieses Bist, sieht aus wie aus einem sehr guten Kinofilm. Schon beim alleinigen Anblick, krocht es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter, dazu noch diese schwarzen Flügel. Aber auch dieser Junge wirkt unmenschlich.", sprach Samenta zu ihrem Begleiter. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf das Schauspiel vor ihr gerichtet. „ Ja, er wirkt so wie eine Maschine. Er scheint keine Gefühle zu haben und nur den Kampf zu sehen. Es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn Brooklyn nicht auch was mit Gideon zu tun hätte. Doch Boris scheint diesen Bleyd mit etwas gefüttert zu haben. Ein solch starke dunkle Energie muss man auch beherrschen können.", entgegnete er in monotoner Stimme. „Schnell schau! Dieses schwarze riesige Loch, es sieht aus wie eines aus dem Weltraum. Die Menschen in den Reihen scheinen, hineingezogen zu werden. Los wir müssen hier weg!", sein Hand, packte den Unterarm der jungen Frau. „Los Samenta wir müssen, zu den Spielern hinunter. Das ist die einzige Chance!". Sie rannten, keuchten und schwitzen. Ständig mussten sie schreienden Menschen und herabstürzende Betonteile ausweichen. Völlig erstarrt blickten die beiden erneut nach oben. „Es fängt an eine schwarze Mauer zu bilden. Jetzt kommt es darauf an was Tyson daraus macht. Sollte diese Energie jedoch einen der Zuschauer oder Teammitglieder erreichen, wird es viele Verletzte geben."


	10. Das Ende des Tuniers Teil 2

Dies ist nun der zweite Teil. Gemeinsam war es mir etwas zu viel für ein Kapitel.

**Takao POV:**

„Hilfe Dragoon! Ist das, das was ich denke! Das ist kein normaler Kampf, er scheint über magische Kräfte zu verfügen!", rief er panisch nach seinem Freund. Dragoon leuchtete noch heller, einige blaue dünne Strahlen flogen durch die Luft. / Ich wünsche mir nur, dass dieser Kampf endlich vorbei ist. Hoffentlich geht es meinen Freunden da unten gut!/ Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

Eine mindestens ebenbürtige Energie mischte sich nun in diesen Kampf ein. Und sei es nur um unschuldige Menschen zu schützen.. Danach wendeten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit, dem dunkelhaarigen Blayder zu.

Als Takao die Augen wieder aufschlug lag er bäuchlings auf dem harten Boden der Arena. Mit sichtlicher Anstrengung, gehorchte sein Körper ihn. Bis er zuerst wie ein Hund knieend war. Seine braunen Augen streiften die Umgebung, es sah alles anders aus als zuvor. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel, wie ihn einem Albtraum flogen nun Autos und Schiffe durch die Luft. „Wieso lebe ich noch? Solch eine Attacke kann kein Mensch überleben!", den Kopf drehend sah überrascht seine Freunde.

Kenny, Hillary, Max, Ray und Daichi. Auch sie waren noch hier, aber wieso? /_Tyson bist du okay? Diese magische Energie war unglaublich stark! Doch was unser Gegner nicht ahnte, dass unsere Magie seinen Plan etwas durcheinanderbringen wird! Er kämpft mit Dunkelheit, Kälte und schürt die Angst der Menschen!/ _„Ich weiß Dragoon. Darüber dass wir schlimmeres verhindern konnten, bin ich sehr dankbar, unsere Freunde scheinen alle in Ordnung zu sein!", ein warmes kurzes lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen. „Es hat also funktioniert!", bemerkte er mit unglaublichem, Ton. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand strichen kurz über die Edelsteine. „Danke Akio. Vielen Dank dir auch Dragoon!". _/Tyson wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten wird er die ganze Welt zerstören. Er kennt nichts außer Hass und Dunkelheit! Er scheint kein Mensch mehr zu sein!_/ „Takao, gehe einfach den Weg, den du immer gingst. Tue es, Takao! Tue es!", eine vertraute dunkle Stimme riss ihn mit Macht aus seinen Gedanken. „Kai! Du bist hier! Wieso? Danke, Alter! Du ahnst nicht was mir das bedeutete! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde gewinnen!", völlig euphorisch und glücklich blickte er nun in ein violettes Auge. Eine warme Energiewelle kroch sein Rücken herauf, zurück kam nur ein kurzer Blick, mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Nun Dragoon, machen wir eine Testfahrt! Und knacken die dunkle Dimensionsbarriere! Denn unser Licht wird stärker sein, als die Dunkelheit!". Der Wind änderte sich, er fühlte sich wärmer an. Und eine Böe schien sich um Takao zu wickeln, welche ihn fliegen ließ. „Dragoon das ist, cool!" Aber es schien so als ob der Wind, Takao gehorchte und nicht wie zuvor von Brooklyns Sog kontrolliert wurde. Begleitend wurde es immer heller und heller, wärmer, bis fast strahlend. „Was ist das plötzlich! Zuerst ist es eiskalt um uns und jetzt ist es warm! Wir müssen sofort raus hier!", kreischte Kenny. „Das verstehe ich nicht! Dizzy, hast du eine Lösung! Was hier gerade passiert ist?", wandte er sich an seinen PC. „Sorry Chef, dies ist aber eindeutig keine neue Funktion von Dragoon! Es muss was anderes sein. Schalte mich bitte einfach ab! Das macht mir Angst!", piepste die zittrige Stimme aus dem PC. „Leute Schaut einmal, Takao, fliegt! Das ist irre! Er zielt genau auf diese riesige dunkle Kugel zu!", sprach das braunhaarige Mädchen. „Das will ich auch können!", kam es beleidigt von Daichi. Die anderen drei standen nur da, und verfolgten das Spektakel mit ihren Augen. „Nie im Leben, wird er es schaffen da durch zu kommen, das ist Wahnsinn!", kreischt das Brillengesicht.

**Takao Pov:**

Ich flog durch einen dunkeln Strudel. Es war beängstigend. So viele verschlossene Bilder wurden wieder erweckt in mir. Doch anstelle von Kälte, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, erfasste mich eine Welle der Freude, Wärme, Hoffnung und Licht. All dies lief mein Rückenmark hinauf und hinunter, ließ mich innerlich zittern. Solange hatte ich mir diese Gefühle gewünscht.

In diesem Moment, als ich Kai da oben auf den Felsen stehen sah, spürte ich aber noch eine andere Kraft. Wie immer stand er abseits und wirkte wie ein wilder Wolf.

Ja diese Gefühl war wie ein warmes, immerwährendes Feuer. Doch kurz darauf verwandelte es sich irgendwie in einen warmen, beruhigenden Wind. Ich war so dankbar ihn zu sehen. Ich hatte mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht um ihn, seine Verletzungen sahen böse aus. Und er lässt sich ja nie helfen, der und sein Stolz waren eine Geschichte für sich. Ich merke wie sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen. Dieser Typ konnte zwar gut einen auf eiskalten, sturen Esel machen, doch wir konnten uns immer auf ihn verlassen. ./ Nun hatte ich doch einen Weg gefunden, diesen alten Eisklotz zu helfen. Ich werde es ihm zwar nie erzählen, aber irgendwie schien ich einen Weg gefunden zu haben, in seine Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt einzutreten. Als er gegen Brooklyn kämpfte fühlte es sich dunkel und kalt um ihn herum an. Schon allein dieser Eindruck, erschreckte mich. Ich musste einen Weg finden ihm zu helfen. Da musste ich an die alte Geschichte denken, diese besagt, dass das Windelement, Veränderungen herbeiführen kann. Und Gedanken, sowie der Wunsch zu beschützen, jede Dunkelheit dir Stirn bieten kann.

Voraussetzung ist, dass diese Person jedoch Hilfe zulässt. Da war ich mir in diesem Moment, seltsamerweise sicher. Und das bei Kai! Mein einziges Ziel war ihn in diesem Dunklen Strudel der Verzweiflung zu erreichen. Er sollte spüren, dass er nicht allein ist. Daher streckte ich die Hand aus und konzentrierte mich nur auf ihn und das Licht. Diese verrückte Idee schien geklappt zu haben, denn danach war er nicht wieder zu erkennen. Nie zuvor habe ich ihn oder Dranzer so strahlend hell gesehen! / /_Tyson hör auf zu träumen! Wir brauchen beide alle Energie um diesen Dämon zu besiegen! Kai und den anderen geht es im Moment gut!/_

„ Du hast recht blauer Drache. Entschuldigung! Dann müsste es hier auch klappen können! Dragoon! Bist du bereit?", „Jederzeit Takao, die heilsame Energie des Windes, wird siegen!". Nun wurde der dunkle Tunnel heller, sogar schöner Blumen zeigten sich kurz.

„Willkommen Takao! Doch wie hast du es nur geschafft, in meine Gedanken einzudringen?", dieses Mal war die Stimme ruhig und fast neugierig. „Nun das ist eben meine spezielle Fähigkeit! Denn bisher kam ich durch jede Dunkelheit, wieso also nicht auch durch diese?", sprach er im selbstgefälligen Ton. „Mensch Brooklyn, du musst dringend in die Sonne. Deine Haut sieht aus wie ein Gespenst. Doch ich verstehe, keines meiner Worte kommt bei dir an. Sie haben Dich schon so lange unter Kontrolle, dass du nicht mehr richtig von falsch unterscheiden kannst. Doch in dieser Schlacht wirst du es erneut erlernen!", verließ die Kampfansage Takaos Mund. Als ob neue starke Energie durch ihn hindurchschoss, griff sein Silber leuchtender Blade den anderen an. „Du wirst sehen was passiert! Nun Drache, beenden wir das Spiel in dieser kranken Welt!". „Du wirst untergehen. Ich werde dich mit all meinen dunklen Gedanken und bösen Wünschen zermalmen. Du kannst niemals gewinnen! Denn ich bin ein Monster! Kein Mensch ist mir gewachsen! Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du wie ich", brüllte das wutverzehrte Gesicht mit grünen Augen. Lange schwarze Flügel waren an seinem Rücken zu sehen. „Lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen! Denn auch ich habe noch Tricks auf Lager!" , zwei große Windhosen bildete sich vor Takao und schirmte ihn vor dem kommenden Angriff ab. „Nun bin ich am Zug! Zeus, zerquetsche diesen widerspenstigen Drachen.", mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung krachte der Gegnerische Bleyd an seinen. Dragoon wehrte sich stetig und gelang es erneut Abstand zu bekommen, indem er das schwarz, rote Bist an die Wand schleuderte. Winzige Löcher waren nun zu sehen, doch die Kontrahenten bemerkten dies nicht.

Winzige Sekunden später verwandelte diese sich in eine riesige Wasserwelle! Gefolgt von einem Strahl aus Eis. „Maxi, Tala! Aber wie kann das sein! Diese Schutzschild ist doch dicht!",/ Diese Barriere müsste alle Energie von außen und innen abhalten. Dies könnte höchstens sein, wenn meine Freunde die anderen Elementträger wären. Kann das sein, ist das möglich? Tala kann unmöglich so sein. Und auch bei meinen restlichen Freunden bin ich mir da nicht sicher. Aber wieso konnte ich dies dann nie bemerken?. / In einem irren zahn mit heftigen Zickzack Bewegungen, raste Dragoon nun auf Zeus zu. „Ray", jetzt fehlt nur noch einer. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht. Schwebten um sein Beyblader rote warme züngelnde Flammen. „Auch du Kai!", mehr als ein strahlendes Lächeln war nicht drin.

„Brooklyn, jetzt hast du verloren! Denn ich habe Freunde, die mich selbst in dieser Dunkelheit unterstützen! Und es gibt in dieser Welt noch andere Kräfte als deine. Mächte von denen du nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung hast! Diese werden dich endgültig besiegen". „Das kann nicht sein! Meine Barriere, meine schöne Welt! Wie kommt das, ich verstehe es nicht! Hau ihn raus, Zeus! Er soll endlich für immer verschwinden!", durch seine Panik und die Unverständlichkeit, verlor er Zusehens die Kontrolle über seinen Zeus. Dabei fand die dunkle Energie einen Weg durch die löchrige Fassade. „Nein Dragoon, das darf nicht sein! Es darf niemand noch einmal durch ihn verletzt werden! Wir müssen stärker sein!" Millisekunden später schickte mein Drache einen weiteren hellblauen Strahl durch die Löcher. Kurz sah ich, wie der Strahl auf etwas traf.

**Bei den anderen:**

**„**Ich will hier nur noch raus! Das alles ist wie in einem Horrorfilm. Wo ist Tyson!", kreischte der zitternde Kenny. „Und wieso hat dieses Ding plötzlich Löcher?", „Chef, beruhige dich. Du kennst Tyson, dem geht es bestimmt gut!", sprach Max mit seiner guten Laune Stimme.  
„Da kommt was! Es ist ein schwarzer Strahl!", schrie nun Hillary und zeigte nach oben. „ Los duckt, euch sofort! Geht so weit wie möglich nach hinten, das Ding darf euch nicht treffen!", mischte sich nun eine unbekannte befehlende Stimme ein. Die G-Revolution starrt den unbekannten schwarzhaarigen an. „Tut was ich euch sage, das ist verdammt gefährlich!", versuchte dieser es erneut. Im gleichen Moment jedoch sahen sie etwas Blaues auf Kai zufliegen. Dieser stand noch immer auf der abgebrochenen Säule. Ein kurzes aufleuchten und was blau gewesen war, würde zu seinem strahlenden silbergrauen. Hauchdünne stricht wanden sich um sie und schienen eine Art Nebel zu erzeugen. Die schwarze Energie hielt Kurs auf Max,Ray, Kenny, Hillary, Kai und die zwei Unbekannten. Erreichte sie jedoch nicht. Denn zwischen ihnen und der Dunkelheit. Lag ein silbrige Nebelwand. Mit offen Mündern und starren Augen, blickten sie zu dem Farbschauspiel. Immer weiter ging das Schwarz zurück und immer mehr Silber kam zum Vorschein. Bis es schließlich ganz verschwand. Kaum waren alle dunkele Energiewellen verschwunden, löste sich auch der Nebel auf.

**Takao POV:**

Dies nutze ich nun für meinen alles entscheidenden Angriff „Elementangriff des Windes!", schrie ich aus dem Leib. Das Armband strahlte und Dragoon auch, dass ich die Augen zusammenkniff. Eine extrem starke Kraft von Wasser, Feuer, Wind, Erde schoss auf einmal auf das Zentrum der von Brooklyns Blade zu. Um uns herum drang plötzlich Licht von außen und die schützende Dunkelheit verschwand. Ich blickte nach neben mich. Sie waren alle noch da! Meine Freunde waren da! Obwohl ich ein klägliches Bild mit zerrissen Klamotten, blutigen Schrammen und total zerstörten Haaren abgeben musste. Freute ich mich sie zu sehen. Ihre Blicke wichen von entsetzt bei Kenny, über Missbilligung von Hillary, bis zur strahlender Freude von Max und Ray. Kais Blick war für mich unerklärlich, wie immer.

Er stand immer noch Abseits und sein einzelnes Auge fixierte mich.

Endlich hatte ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen. Das Spiel ging weiter, obwohl er als auch ich erschöpft waren. Doch nach zwei weiteren Zügen, war es zu Ende. Ich gewann vor den Augen meines Bruder, Teams, Boris und Mr. Dickinsons.

Völlig erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die Knie sinken, Dragoon kam im langsamen Tempo auf mich zu. Meine Hand griff ihn. Daraufhin ließ ich mich auf den Boden plumpsen. Dieses Turnier war vorbei und für heute war die Gefahr gebannt.


	11. Nächtliche Ereignisse

**Normale Sicht:**

„Seid ihr alle in Ordnung?", riefen zwei Stimmen. Neben dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, stand Gramps. Das alte Familienschwert in der Hand haltend. „Ja, es scheint so. Danke!", antwortet Takao. „Was war das eben? Nebel, und woher kam der?", „Für mich sah aus wie ein Drachenkopf. Zuerst dachte ich, Dragoon wäre es. Wirklich seltsam," bestätigte Ray, Dachis Aussage.  
Immer noch rätselnd blickte die Gruppe nach oben. „Mo, wo ist Samenta?", blickten rotbraune Augen den fremden Jungen an. „Nun, sie hat sich an ihre Lieblingsarbeit gemacht und beschafft Informationen. Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie gut sie das mit ihrer Art kann.", zwinkerte er Takao zu.

„Ich geh jetzt wieder! Wir haben ein paar wichtige neuen Details erfahren. Du weißt wo du mich findest," dieser nickt nur und Takao meint leise „Danke!" durch die Stimmen aufmerksam gemacht, blickten goldene Katzenaugen zwischen den beiden hin und her. „ Jetzt hört auf zu quasseln! Wir haben gewonnen! Zeit für eine Party!"; schrie der Blonde Amerikaner. „Endlich, Essen! Vor lauter Spannung und diesen Typen verfluchen, muss ich jetzt kräftig zuschlagen. Ich habe allein durch das zuschauen, bestimmt 5 Kilos verloren! Ich will Fleisch!", gab Daichi mit hängenden Armen und Kopf seinen Kommentar ab. „Oh Mann, Daichi! Du bist noch verfressener als Takao!", meckert das Mädchen der Gruppe.

„Gut gemacht, Jungs! Ich wusste ich kann mich auf euch verlassen!", gratuliert eine alte Stimme. „Hallo Mr. Dickinson, schön sie zu sehen!". „Nun ich war die meiste Zeit im Krankhaus und habe es am Fernseher verfolgt. Da solltest du eigentlich auch noch sein, Kai!", die Stimme war scharf geworden. „Mhm", brummte dieser nur die Antwort und wendet sich ab. „Wir sollten gehen. Ich mag den Ort hier nicht, außerdem hat der Kleine recht, das schreit nach Party und Mädels!", schallendes Gelächter entstieg der alten Kehle.  
Damit setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung. Takao blieb noch stehen und blickte zu der zerstörten Arena, sowie zum letzten Rest des schwarzen Schilds. Unbemerkt wurde er von lila und gelben Augen beobachtet. „Hey, Weltmeister! Kommst du! Die anderen sind schon weg!", erst beim dritten Anrufen von Ray, reagierte dieser. Skeptisch schaute der Chinese seinen Teamkollegen an.

Im Dojo, war die Party nun im vollen Gange. Max und Ray tranken abwechselnd Cola, sowie ein selten Chinesischen Saft. Die Stimmung war sehr ausgelassen, denn Kenny tanzt mit Ming Ming den Ententanz auf dem Boden. Während Hillary schmiss sich an Garland ran. Die Russen Tala und Bryan rissen nicht jugendfreie Witze.

Gramps saß mit zwei blonden jungen Frauen in einer Ecke und gab Kendo tricks, sowie rote Rosen aus. Sogar Mr. Dickinson und Max Vater waren anwesend, diese unterhielten sich angeregt.

Müde mit Kopfschmerzen geplagt stand Takao auf und setzte sich zunächst auf die Veranda. Eine laue Briese wehte und bewegte die blauen Haare. Ein Bein angezogen, bettete er das Kinn darauf.

„Oh Mann, was für ein Tag! Noch immer spüre ich jede Faser meines Körpers und ich fühle mich ausgelaugt und totgetreten. Soviel Dunkelheil- und Böswilligkeit. Doch am meisten erschreckt haben mich Brooklyns kalte grüne Augen. Er hat dieselben Augen wie Gideon. Ob er sein Sohn ist, das Alter könnte passen?". Auf einmal trug der Wind ein Briefumschlag zu ihm. „Der sieht genauso aus, wie der andere!", vor sich hin murmeln ging er in sein Zimmer.

***************************************************************  
_Takao du hast heute wirklich gewonnen! Damit hast du dich meinen Befehlen widersetzt! Heute sah ich zum zweiten Mal den Nebel mit Drachenkopf! Jetzt weiß ich, dass du das „Amulett des Windes" hast. Doch du bist fast ohne Verletzungen geblieben, bist du etwas immun? Ich werde dich zurückholen! Mein Freund holt sich dein Bist und deine Freunde! Du kannst nicht mehr vor mir verstecken und gleichzeitig deine neuen Kameraden schützen. Wir sehen uns!_

Völlig lautlos wie eine Katze, nährt sich ein Schatten ihm. „Was machst du hier oben, während unten die Party ist,". „Wah! Kai! Was machst du in meinem Zimmer!", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken. „Aber schön dich zu sehen! Und vielen Dank für alles! Wie geht's dir Alter? Ich brauchte Ruhe und Abstand, daher bin ich hier her gegangen", schnell ließ er den Brief unter sein Kissen gleiten.

„Was sollte die Decke und dieser Anhänger! Und warum bist du aus der Arena gegangen? Du hattest einen Kampf vor dir! Ich brauch kein Mitleid oder eine Kuscheldecke!", fordert der Phönix Antworten. Ein genervtes stöhnen, verlies den Mund des Japaners: „ Oh Mann, Kai, ein einfaches Danke würde Dich nicht umbringen! Die Arena war so kaputt, dass sie repariert werden musste. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Da du ja immer so ein Theater um dein Privatsphäre machst, wollte ich deine Verletzungen vor Blicken schützen. Außerdem war ich misstrauisch, wegen Boris. Du weißt selber gut genug, wie hinterhältig der Typ ist. Was ist mit deinem Beyblade geschehen?". „Geht dich nichts an. Und ich brauche kein Babysitter!", knurrte dieser die Antwort. Wie üblich stand er mit verschränken Armen und geschlossenen Augen an der Wand.

„Kai, ich habe gerade absolut keine Lust auf Streit mit dir. Was das Schmuckstück betrifft, so war es einfach eine Laune der Natur um dich zu ärgern,". „Das kauf ich nicht Takao. Und was war das in der Arena heute? Mir scheint du verschweigst was!", der Ton wurde drohender.

„Kai, pack dich an der eigenen Nase! Du hast Geheimnisse! Jeder hat vermutlich eins, die einen größer die anderen kleiner! Wo ist eigentlich Dranzer?", brüllte er zurück. „Mhm", kam es nur gebrummt. „Wenn du schon wieder meinst mir nicht antworten zu müssen. Dann erwarte bitte auch keine von mir! Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt!".  
Einen Moment später fiel die Türe laut ins Schloss.

**1 Tag später:  
**„Chef, wie weit bist du mit Kais neuen Blade? Sonst bist du doch, immer schneller,", „Das ist nicht so einfach, das System war brandneu und hochentwickelt. Doch trotzdem ist er jetzt in Einzelteile zerlegt. Ich muss ihn noch stärker machen und dafür musste ich auf das Material von Judy warten. Außerdem sind die Blades der anderen auch beschädigt". Der blauhaarige saß mit einer Dose Cola auf dem Ersatzstuhl und schaute zu. „Ja ich weiß und noch dazu haben wir nur die Nächte zum Arbeiten. Du weißt wie dieser Sauerkarter von Kai würde niemals um Hilfe fragen. Doch Kai ohne Dranzer ist wie ein Geburtstag ohne Kuchen, das geht einfach nicht! Sonst kommt der wieder auf den Gedanken, alles hin zu schmeißen," sprach der blauhaarige. „Daher müssen Dizzy, du und ich jetzt einen neuen bauen!".

„Vielen Dank Takao, dass du mich dieses Mal nicht vergisst. Chef hau bitte nicht so sehr in die Tasten, meine Schaltkreise zittern schon". „Wir können zwar einen neuen Blade bauen, doch wissen wir nicht wo Kais Bist ist. Meinst du Dranzer wird zurückkommen?", fragend schauten der Kleinere auf. „ Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das wird. Ein Phönix steht doch immer wieder auf.".

„Sag einmal Takao, hattest du in der Arena auch so einen seltsamen Traum von Schwarzer Energie, welche auf einen Nebel trifft. Dieser schien irgendwie um uns alle herabzuschweben? Dazu kam dieser Drachenkopf? Max hat es auch gesehen," schnatterte der braunhaarige. „Chef es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann in meiner Datenbank und in meiner Analyse nichts dazu finden," erklang es traurig aus dem PC. Beunruhigt von dem Gespräch meinte Takao „Ist doch jetzt egal. Morgen seid ihr ohnehin erst einmal bei Mr. D und Judy. Während ich wieder Kendo trainieren muss!", frustriert ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Bekommst du Kais Geschenk bis morgen fertig? Denn ich gehe jetzt! Tschüss!", schon zog er die Mütze auf und schritt zur Tür.

Am Spielplatz angekommen, saß er lange auf der Leiter und blickte zum Meer. Die Wellen kräuselten sich und der Wind war frisch. „Oh Mann was mach ich nur? Kenny analysiert das ganze schon und ich weiß Kai wird auch nicht lockerlassen,". Seine Augen ruhten auf der Uhr, diese blinkte schon seit einigen Minuten. „Es ist fast Mitternacht, aber egal. Ich habe Mo versprochen zu kommen. Sein Auftauchen in der Arena bestätigt nur, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen Gideon und Boris gibt. Boris sinnt auf Rache, doch von wem kommen die Briefe? Und wie erkläre ich meinen Freunden bitte mystischen Nebel?" er streckte die Arme und gähnte.

Lautlos wie eine Katze klettert er hinunter, zieht aus seinem Rucksack andere Kleidung hervor. Kurzerhand tauschte er alles, bevor er nach zwei Steinen in der Nähe des Baumes griff.

Unbemerkt wurde er von zwei scharfen Augen bebautet. Kai war seitdem verlassen von Kennys Haus ihm hinterhergeschlichen. Takao benahm sich seltsam, erst hatte er kein Interesse an der Party, danach war er alleine am Strand joggen zu gegangen. Die Krönung war die Erklärung, dass er keinen Hunger hätte. Obwohl er offiziell das Team nicht mehr das anführte, machte er sich doch Gedanken um ihn. Was er nun sah, ließ ihn sich noch mehr konzentrieren. Takao zog sich anscheinend um, jedoch konnte er keine Details ausmachen. Als dieser aber an das kleine Feuer trat und zwei große Steine aufhob. Erkannte er seinen Teamkollegen nicht wieder. Dieser trug eine dunkle lange Hose, ein graues Shirt. Seine Haare hatten braune Wellen und sein Gesicht zierte eine blaue Brille.

Leise trat er näher um besser sehen zu können. Somit konnte er beobachten wie Takao einen schweren Stein links neben das Feuer legte und einen zweiten neben einen benachbarten Baum. Er hob den Arm und das Mondlicht reflektierte in einem starken silbernen Strahl. Ein scharfe Böe wirbelte den Sand auf, danach war Takao verschwunden.

„Was war denn das schon wieder? Wo ist dieser Trottel den nun wieder hin? Bin ich in einem Film gelandet? Sobald er wieder da ist, will ich Antworten!". Trotz intensiven Suchens fand Kai keine Spur und das Feuer glühte nur noch leicht. „Erst dieser seltsame Traum im Krankenhaus, danach dieser Nebel und nun das. Mysteriös ist kein Ausdruck dafür,". Mit schlurfenden Schritten und pochendem Kopf trat er den Rückweg an.

Zurück im Dojo, schlich er sich in das Zimmer von seinem Teamkameraden. Zielstrebig ging sein Griff unter das Kissen. Danach wanderte er in sein Gästezimmer. So wie er war, fiel er auf das Bett. „Endlich Ruhe und Schlaf!". Müde aber zu Neugierig, faltete er den Brief auseinander. /Er wird also bedroht und erpresst. Doch von wem? Und was soll das, Takao so heißt du anscheinend jetzt? Und was ist das Amulett des Windes, hat das was mit diesem alten Schmuckstück zu tun?/. „Nun Takao du hast das Team und mich niemals aufgegeben. Auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, was das zu bedeuten hat. Werde ich dich nicht im Stich lassen! Aber ich will wissen was hier vor sich geht!"

Das Schnarchen von Gramps tönte über den Flur. „Der ist noch schlimmer als Takao. Wie soll hier jemand schlafen können? Zum Glück sind wenigstens die anderen Chaoten nicht hier," genervt drückte er ein Kissen auf sein Gesicht. Sein Körper überzog eine Gänsehaut, gleichzeitig schwitzte er. Do rollte sich Kai auf der Seite zusammen und zog die zweite Decke über sich.


	12. Eine ereignisreiche Nacht

Hallo an alle,

Entschuldigung für die schlechte Formatierung des letzten Kapitels. Für alle die mir treu geblieben sind kommt hier das nächste Kapitel. Von nun an klären sich für den ein oder anderen die Fragezeichen.

**Eine ereignisreiche Nacht**

Ein kleiner heller schnell wandernder Schein spiegelt sich in den Fenstern. Unaufhörlich bewegte sich das Licht. Kurz darauf gab es ein Geräusch. Klirrend fielen Scherben aus Glas zum Boden. Das nächste war ein kurzes klacken, im Anschluss folgte ein starker Luftzug.

Dies alles lies den alten Herren, aus dem leichten Schlaf hochschrecken. Schon seit längeren wälzte er sich hin und her. Seine müden Augen erblickten die Scherben, sowie das offene Fenster. Leise bewegte er die Beine aus dem Bett. Eindeutig durchsuchte jemand seine Wohnung. Wieder einmal Einbrecher. Genervt schlich er in Socken durch den Raum. Dort sah er zwei Gestalten, welche gerade seinen Schreibtisch durchwühlten. „Der Boss, will wissen, ob dieser Beyblade Weltmeister wirklich etwas mit Constantin zu tun hat. Außerdem ist der andere Junge, dieser Kai, nicht mehr in der Klinik. Der Herr hier, kennt beide, er ist der Schlüssel zu allem. Also such weiter", wisperte der etwas Größere dem anderen zu. Dieser montierte gerade die Abdeckung des Fernsehers herunter. Der kleinere Mann streckte seinen Arm hinein. „Mach schneller!", Der schlanke große Mann mit Mütze drehte sich erneut. Erschreckend schnell, fiel das grelle Licht auf den Besitzer der Wohnung. „Oh was für eine Überraschung! Sie sind persönlich da. Sehr gut!", sprach er den spärlich begleiteten Mr. Dickinson an. „Wo ist die Akte von dem BBA Team? Wo ist dieser Kai, hin? Und warum liegt er nicht im Koma?", ein eiskalter Metalllauf drückte auf ihm auf die Schläfe. „Antworte endlich Alter!", der Druck nahm zu. „Ihr werdet das hier nicht finden was ihr sucht!", log der Besitzer der BBA. Seine Stimme war fest, doch innerlich zitterte er. „Wieso gibt es im Hochsicherheitssystem des Krankenhauses eine Sterbeurkunde auf dem Namen Takao Yamato Kinomiya. Während es einen Weltmeister mit dem gleichen Namen aus dem gleichen Dojo gibt? Ich selbst habe Voltairs Enkel das Medikament gegeben. Wo ist er hin, hast du da auch deine Finger im Spiel!", zischte es drohend neben seinem Ohr. Doch seine Gegenüber schwieg. „Ich habe was gefunden. Dies ist eine alte Akte aus der Regierung. Er schein früher für diese gearbeitet zu haben. Hier ist außerdem eine Akte über Boris und unserem Boss. Dahinter sind Pläne von diesem alten Dojo," ein schadenfrohes grinsen zierte das Gesicht. „Gut gemacht! Wir gehen jetzt! Aber davor sorgen wir dafür, dass er uns nicht in die Quere kommt!", ein Knall ertönte und Mr. Dickinson ging vor Schmerzen stöhnend in die Knie. Schnell flog die glühende Zigarette in den Eimer für das Altpapier. „Verflixt, ich muss hier raus und Takao warnen. Es ist eindeutig, Gideon sucht nach ihm!", hustend und keuchend arbeitete er sich auf die Knie. Ein kurzer Blick, sagte ihm, dass es nur seine Schulter erwischt hatte. Rauch zog durch das Zimmer, und der Husten wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer, auch die Temperaturen gingen merklich hoch. Der Rauch war inzwischen so dicht, dass man nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.

**In Japan in einem alten Haus:**

Rasche aber leise Schritte näherten sich einer Tür. Er betrat einen großen Raum, in der Ecke brannte das Feuer im Kamin und auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller mit Plätzchen. „Mhm das riecht köstlich. Kira du bist eine Meister Bäckerin!", erschall ein leiser Ruf in Richtung der Küche. Zunächst blieb alles still. Constantin ließ sich rücklings auf das Sofa plumpsen und schloss die Augen. „Hey, Willkommen! Schön dich wieder einmal hier zu haben. Magst du einen Tee, die Kekse stehen schon bereit". Nickend bestätigte er. „Wie geht's dir Kira? Und wie geht's den Kindern?", die rotbraunen Augen öffneten sich. „Den Kindern geht es inzwischen gut. Sie tauen auf, spielen, sprechen und gehen teilweise in den Kindergarten. Nur die Vermittlung läuft noch sehr schleppend. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, wieder arbeiten anzufangen. Aber warten wir auf Mo. Er ist noch im Keller und siechtet die Kameras. Jose und Samanta sind nicht da," sprach die dunkelhäutige junge Frau. Dabei trug sie ein Tablett mit drei Tassen roten Tee herein.

„Endlich bist du da! Dann können wir drei uns einmal unterhalten. Es gibt ein paar Interessante Sachen. Samanta und Jose beschatten Boris. Kannst du bitte ein paar Details von dem Kampf erzählen", scharf und bohrend blickten nun die fast schwarzen Augen in die seines Gegenüber. „Wir wussten das Brooklyn stark ist, denn dies zeigte sich in dem Kampf mit Kai. Er schuf eine Art schwarzes Loch und alles wurde angezogen. Nie zuvor habe ich solch dunkle Energie und einen Sog gespürt und dabei war ich nur Zuschauer dort. Ich kenne diese Jungs seit drei Jahren und Kai ist echt hart im Nehmen. Aber ihn so stark verletzt und körperlich so schwach zu sehen, erschreckte mich. An diesem Brooklyn war was faul. Doch erst als er dieses Dunkel Schild um uns herum bildet, bekam ich eine echte Ahnung. Seine Augen sind irre grün, sein Lachen klang wie von einem Dämon und die dunkel Energie um ihn herum, kam von seinem Biest. Es war wie in dieser Geschichte ein böses Wesen namens Zeus welches die Dunkelheit beherrscht. Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, mir war eiskalt und schlecht. Da konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken.", ein nicken ging durch die Runde, jeder hielt seine Teetasse direkt unter die Augen.

„Doch wieso bist du verletzt worden, das Amulett sollte dich doch schützen? Und wie kam dieser Nebel zustande?", hier unterbrach Mo.

„Von diesem Nebel habe ich bereits gehört. Wie du weißt habe ich mich mit meiner Freundin Sonoko getroffen. Sie war total durch den Wind. Erzählte von zwei verletzten Jungs auf der Station. Doch dieser Kai war total instabil und sehr unruhig. Trotz Beruhigungsmedikamenten schien er mit Alpträumen oder härteren zu kämpfen. Auch die Wunden fingen immer wieder an mit Bluten. Was mich aber stutzig machte, sie berichtete von einem silberne Anhänger, welcher stark blau leuchtete und die Form eines Drachens hätte. Später fand sie eine Spritzenpackung mit kyrillischen Buchstaben. Die Reste des Medikamentes teilte sie auf und gab ein Teil ins Labor. Das Labor ergab, dass es eine Mischung von einem Schlangengift und einem starken Narkotikum wäre. Dieses führt normalerweise mindestens ins Koma und manchmal zum Tode," sehr direkt sah sie Constantin in die Augen.

„Verflixt, dann hatte ich doch recht. Boris hat es immer noch auf Kai abgesehen.", wütend ballte sich die Hand. „ Im Laufe der Nacht, beruhigte sich dieser Kai und seine Vitalwerte wurden stabil. Die Wunden scheinen extrem schnell zu heilen und er schlief sich regelrecht gesund. Am nächsten Tag war er verschwunden,", schloss Kira ihren Bericht.

„Das Klingt eindeutig nach der Kraft deines Amulettes und erklärt auch deine Verletzungen. Doch wieso zum Teufel, hast du es aus der Hand gegeben! Du weißt, dass es geheim gehalten werden muss!", wütend sprang Mo auf und hiebet die Hand auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß!", trotze er zurück. „Jedoch sah ich die Dunkelheit und das Böse in den Augen von Zeus. Es wollte Kai nicht nur besiegen, sondern zerstören. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber dieses Monster schien die schlimmsten Versionen und Erinnerungen wahr werden zu lassen. Ich konnte meinen Teamkollege, in der Angst und Verzweiflung ertrinken sehen. Das war einfach zu viel für mich!", es klang immer noch trotzig, aber seine Augen schimmerten leicht.

„Ich konzentrierte mich auf alles was ich gelernt habe. Licht, Wärme, Wind, ich wollte ihn retten! Dragoon schien mir die Kraft hierfür zu leihen und das silberne Band fühlte sich kurz warm an." sprach er nun mit Überzeugung und flammenden Augen. „Ihr kennt Kai nicht, der Typ ist sowas von gefühlskalt und hart im Einstecken. Der zögert nie und schwankt nie, ihm scheinen nie die Kräfte auszugehen. Doch an diesem Tag war er anders. Er schwankt, wirkte völlig erschöpft und ängstlich .Normalerweise zeigt er nicht eine Gefühlregung!", seine Stimme überschlug sich und zitterte vor unterdrücken Gefühlen. Erneut holte er tief Luft und straffte den Körper. Bevor er weitersprach.

„Aber als er stolperte und ich ihn gerade noch fangen konnte, fühlte ich schwarze, zerstörerische Energie in seinen Verletzungen. Dies brachte mich dazu, ihm zu folgen. Das Amulett legte ich heimlich um seinen Hals. Sein Bist der Phönix, hatte alles gegeben und verschwand. Ich konnte ihn nicht schutzlos lassen. Immerhin sind wir Freunde!"

„Sein Bist ist ein roter Phönix!", erstaunt schaute Mo auf. „So wie es aussieht, scheint die Kraft des Amulettes ihn vor dem Tod bewahrt zu haben. Ich nehme an, dass das nur möglich war, weil du ihn beschützen wolltest. Aber gleichzeitig muss er es wert gewesen sein, beschützt zu werden. Diese Anhänger zeigen nur bei ihrem Träger oder einem anderen Wächter ihre Kräfte. Für normale Augen sind es einfach nur schwarze Kettenanhänger," sprach Kira.

„Das heißt, wahrscheinlich ist Kai ebenfalls ein Wächter. Was weißt du über ihn, seiner Familie und seine Herkunft? Und was weißt du über die anderen deines Teams?", mit dem Löffel kreise rührend blickte der stellvertretender Anführer auf. „Ich weiß, dass Max Bist eine Schildkröte ist, und er aus Amerika kommt. Ray kommt aus einem kleinen Dorf in China und hat einen Tiger. Kai ist nicht sehr gesprächig, kommt aber aus Russland. Daichi die Nervensäge keine Ahnung woher der kommt, Kenny ist ein Computer und Technikgenie."

„Während ich in dieser dunklen Dimension war, erreichten mich auf einmal die Energie meiner Freunde und Draggon verwandelte sich. Da kam mir die Idee, dass sie vielleicht auch besonders sein könnten. Denn wie sonst, sollte ihre Energie und ihre Gedanken mich dort erreichen?". „Das Auftauchen des silbernen Nebeldrachen, ist kein Zufall."

„Die große Kraft dieses alten Schmuckstück, ist Schutz. Aber es funktioniert nur auf Wunsch des Besitzers. Sowie wenn der blaue Drache diesen Schutz ebenfalls für wichtig hält. Dies ist eindeutig der Beweis dafür, dass dein anderes Team ebenfalls Träger der Amulette sind. Die Schildkröte des Wassers, der Tiger der alten Erde, der Phönix des ewigen Feuer, und der Drache der Lüfte an einem Ort. Auffälliger geht es nicht mehr!". Stille kehrte ein und man hörte nur das schlürfen und knuspern von Tee und Keksen.

„Das bedeutet für uns. Wir müssen sie testen, und trainieren. Gleichzeitig muss das sehr still und verschwiegen passieren, denn Boris scheint nun zu Wissen, dass diese Sachen existieren. Was diesen Daichi, Kenny und Hillary betrifft so dürfen die von nichts wissen.

„Kai braucht so schnell es geht Dranzer, zurück. Habt ihr eine Idee, wie wir ihn wiederfinden können?", stellte er nun die Frage, weswegen er gekommen war.

„ Ich denke im Buch finden wir einen Hinweis. Wenn er sich aber wirklich mit Zwischenmenschlichen Sachen so schwer tut, dann wird es extrem hart." gab Mo zu bedenken. Ein lautes ironisches Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

„Mo der Typ scheint dir sehr ähnlich zu sein. Du hast auch keine Ahnung von Emotionen! Ständig willst du alles selbst und alleine lösen!". Die brauen langen Haare fielen nach vorne und Takao prustete in die Tasse. „Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, Kira!".

„Eins solltest du noch wissen, die Kamera bei der alten Waldhütte der Hiwataris wurde wieder aktiv. Jose und ich konnten es nicht glauben. Jedoch ist eindeutig bewiesen, dass Gideon, Voltaire Hiwatari kennt. Und dieser ist wieder frei. Warum weiß ich noch nicht, da ist Samenta dran. Das schlimmste ist jedoch, dass sie ein Teil des Buches haben, sowie den Den Dolch der Dunkelheit. Was sie nicht wissen, wie er funktioniert und das wir gewarnt sind."

Kira war aufgestanden und in die Küche verschwunden. Mo hatte dabei nur geflüstert. „Es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen den drei. Von Gideon und Boris wussten wir, aber was hat dieser Voltaire damit zu tun. Und wieso befindet sich auf einem alten Landsitz, ein Teil des Buches und der Dolch?" „Ich weiß es nicht Mo. Doch noch schlimmer ist, dass Voltaire ein mieser Verbrecher und Kais Großvater ist.

Erneutes gähnen ergriff die Runde. „Consti, eins solltest noch eins wissen. Wir haben das Gift auch analysiert. Es scheint sehr unterschiedliche körperliche Wirkungen zu haben, jedoch immer in Verbindung mit Fieber. Wir wissen nicht in wie weit, die Sachen neutralisiert worden sind."

„Ihr beide solltet euch hinlegen und schlafen. Constantin wann muss du wieder gehen?", „Nun haben wir es zwei Uhr nachts, mein Großvater wirft mich um 07.00 Uhr aus dem Bett. Bis dahin muss ich zurück sein,". „Ist in Ordnung ich werde dich wecken. Nun gehe ich wieder in den Keller und arbeite an dem Sicherheitssystem und neuen Trainingsplänen. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei!"


	13. Morgendlicher Angriff

Im Dojo:

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Kinomiya! Schläft Takao noch, wir waren zum Frühstück verabredet!", schallte die fröhliche Stimme, des blonden Jungen durch die Gänge. Die Türe wurde aufgeschoben und zeigte die Gesichter von Ray und Max. Erstaunt schauten diese beiden auf die zwei älteren Männer am Tisch. Der eine trug ein blaues Hemd und eine Kendo Hose, der andere schien ziemlich geknickt und die Haut zeigte rote Stellen „Mr. Dickinson! Was ist mit ihrer Schulter passiert? Sind das etwa Verbrennungen an ihren Armen?", entfuhr es dem Chinesen.

„Guten Morgen Jungs! Schön euch zu sehen! Bei mir ist heute eingebrochen worden. Als ich versuchte sie aufzuhalten, schossen sie auf mich und legten Feuer!". „Oh mein Gott, geht es Ihnen gut?", entfuhr es Max erschrocken. „Ja, es ist war zum Glück nur ein Streifschuss. Die Verbrennungen sind lästig und schmerzhaft. Jedoch mit Medikamenten erträglich. Nun werde ich jedoch eine Weile hier wohnen müssen". Opa Kinomiya stand auf und nahm Max die Tüte aus der Hand. „Was ist da Leckeres drin? Ihr sagtes etwas von Frühstück", „Ähm.. Brötchen, Erdnussbutter, Marmelade, grüner Tee und speziell eingelegte Früchte aus China," sprach der etwas geschockte Max. „Weckt bitte mein Enkel und Kai. Ich habe beide heute noch nicht gesehen. Wir müssen reden!", ertönte streng die sonst spaßige Stimme des Dojo Besitzers. „Kai ist noch nicht wach? Immerhin ist es schon 08:00 Uhr! Sonst lässt er uns schon mindestens eine Stunde trainieren!", blickte der schwarzhaarige Chinese die zwei Männer an.

Sofort setzten sich die Jungs in Bewegung um ihre Teamkameraden aus dem Bett zu werfen. „Kai, wach auf!", bestimmend rüttelte er an dessen Schulter. „Kai, komm schon, du kannst doch nicht länger schlafen als Takao!", ärgerte Ray den anderen weiter. „Was Ray!", biss der andere zurück. „Du hast verschlafen, das Frühstück wartet. Kenny kommt auch bald!" „Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer! Oder du bekommst Extralauftrainig, und keine Zeit zum Meditieren", grummelnd und wütend setzte er sich auf. Mit dem bösesten Blick den er besaß jagte er Ray aus der Tür.

„Ray! Er ist nicht da! Ich wollte ihn ärgern und mit kaltem Wasser wecken. Doch er ist gar nicht hier!", schrie Max aufgebracht und steckte den Kopf heraus.

Wenig später war auch Kai in der Küche angekommen. „Was machen Sie denn hier?", sprach dieser den Leiter der BBA an. Doch bevor dieser Antworten konnte, war Max durch die Tür gestürmt. „Takao ist nirgendwo zu finden! Ob er von Aliens entführt worden ist?", ein lachendes Schnauben ging durch den Raum. „Gramps, weißt du wo er ist?" Kai schaute noch immer gelangweilt in die Luft. „Er kommt bestimmt bald Max, den würden die Aliens niemals mitnehmen! Er würde denen die Haare vom Kopf futtern!", dabei biss dieser von seinem Marmeladenbrötchen ab. „Obdach suchen Kai! In meine Wohnung wurde eingebrochen und nun ist sie völlig verwüstet. Doch war dies kein Zufall, fürchte ich!" bedrückt senkte Mr. Dickinson den Kopf. Kai zog eine Augenbraue nach oben

Die Stimmung war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Selbst die kleinen raschen Schritte der Dojomaus waren zu hören.

Blitzschnell ertönte ein surrendes Geräusch, danach hörte man Holz fallen. „Verdammt, da sägt schon wieder einer an meinem Haus!". Ein schwarzer Blade führ dien Flur entlang und zerschnitt die Papierscheiben. Blitzschnell tauchte er auf und verschwand wieder. „Verdammt, und wir können nichts tun. Der Chef hat immer noch unsere Beyblades!", schrie Max wütend auf. „Man kann immer irgendetwas tun Max!", schrie eine wütende weise Stimme.

Opa Kinomiya schwang das Holzschwert. „Wie ich sehe habe ich den Trainingsplatz der BBA gefunden. Und Sie Mr. Dickinson und Kai leben noch! Höchst interessant!", sprach höhnisch ein blonder Mann. Neben diesem standen zwei schlanke Gestalten in schwarzer Kleidung. „Nun schauen wir einmal wie gut das Gebäude ist. Die Sehnen surrten, als mehrere Pfeile abgeschossen wurden. „Ahh ihr Idioten, das Dojo ist extrem alt!", schrie der Kendo Meister. Eine der Papierwände brannte und die Asche segelte zu Boden. Immer mehr Pfeile mit und ohne Feuer folgen auf die Trainingshalle. Max, Rai und Mr. Dickinson rannten hin und warfen ihre Jacken und Shirts darauf um die Flammen zu ersticken. Gramps traf mit schnellen Bewegungen einige Pfeile, Metallstiel segelten zu Boden. Der schwarze Blade surrte in rasenden Tempo in Richtung Haus. „Was fällt dir ein, mein Haus abzufackeln! Das wirst du Büsen!", wütend sprang der Besitzer vor und hiebet auf dem Ast des Baumes ein. Knack, der Ast donnerte zu Boden. „Ahh, verdammt!", die Fremden konnten gerade noch abspringen. Und für einen Moment, gab es eine Pause in dem Angriff. „Was wollen Sie von uns! Wer sind Sie!", zischte Max mit zusammengebissen Zähnen. Kai starrte den Angreifer schweigend aber, böse an. Dabei hielt er sich das rechte Sprunggelenk. Rai zog an seinem Haarband und legte es um Max Hand. Diese zeigte genau wie bei Kai einen längliche Wunde. Bei Kai floss das Blut, in zwei Strömen am entlang. Als Rai jedoch zu ihm trat, ertönte nur. „Lass es Rai, das ist nur ein Kratzer! Mir geht es gut!", ein böser Blick verstärkte die Worte noch. Rai schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte erneut auf den Eisblock zuzugehen. Doch trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen, hatte Kai sich im Griff. /Was meinte der Fremde mit, ich lebe noch. In der Arena war er nicht. Hat er etwas mit dem Krankenhaus zu tun?/  
Immer noch hörte man Holz knacken und brechen, sowie das fauchen von Feuer.

In diesem Moment knallte ein silberner Blade dagegen. „Dragoon Twin Tornado Attacke!", die Windhose hielt auf die Fremden zu und schleuderte auf die Straße. „Niemand greift mein zu Hause und meine Freunde an klar! Verschwinde von hier!", donnerte Takaos Stimme während der zweite Tornado den schwarzen Kreisel in Einzelteile zerlegte. „Ich gehe schon, ich geh schon! Doch ich schwöre wir kommen wieder! Ich wollte nur wissen, wo das besagte Dojo steht. Doch nun kenne ich euer Versteck!", sprach der Unbekannte. Ein solch brennenden Blick, und leidenschaftliche Augen, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sekunden später hörte man nur rennende Schritte. Zuerst züngelten die Flammen durch den Sturm höher. „Takao tue irgendwas!". „Dragoon, los jetzt! Volle Power, wir müssen die Flammen löschen!", ein tiefes brüllen erklang. Und der blaue Drache zeigte sich in seiner ganzen Pracht. Immer schneller und schneller drehte sich der Kreise um den Gebäudekomplex. Für niemands Augen war er noch sichtbar. Die Luft wurde stetig kälter und es bildet sich ein Windhose, nach und nach erwischten die Flammen. Nur ein beständiges fauchen, zeigte er bei der Arbeit. Takao selbst zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Denn in sehr schnellen Bewegungen zeigte er auf das nächste Ziel.

Geschickt fing er Dragoon wieder ein. Danach blickte er in die Runde. „Takao, wo warst du!", „Wie bist du an Dragoon gekommen, er lag gestern Abend noch in deinem Zimmer?", „Gute Arbeit Enkel! Leider haben sie das Dojo demoliert!", alle sprachen durcheinander. Doch das Feuer war aus, der Gestank des Rauches blieb. „Seid ihr alle unverletzt?", fragte der gerade aufgetauchte. „Fast unverletzt, mein Handgelenk und Kais Bein haben eine Schnittwunde," ertönte die Stimme seines blonden Freundes. Der Blick des blauhaarigen, wurde ruhig aber verrohr nicht an Schärfe. „Was machen Sie hier Mr. Dickinson?". „Bei mir wurde eingebrochen Takao. Die Akten über Boris, seine Verbündeten und deine wurden gestohlen. Wie du siehst, sind unsere Feinde näher als wir dachten!". „Meine schöne Trainingshalle, sieht aus wie eine Schweizer Käse, und das Holz ist schwarz! Wie soll ich so Schüler unterrichten?", Gramps krallte verzweifelt die Hände in die Haare. „Eure Feinde?", riefen die Umstehenden.

Wieder ertönte die alte weise Stimme. „Ich denke es wird Zeit, den anderen alles zu erzählen!", Großvater Kinomiya fixierte zuerst Mr. Dickinson dieser nickte. Danach blieb sein Blick in den dunkeln Augen seines Enkels hängen.


	14. Der silberne Drache

Hallo an alle,

hier kommen nun einige Auflösungen und hoffentlich einige neue Fragen. Zeitlich gesehen befinden wir uns immer noch nach dem Finalkampf und vor Dranzers Rückkehr. Über Krikik, Wünsche freue ich mich. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Takaos Kopf senkte sich und für einen Moment ihm fielen die Haare über sein Gesicht. Fragend blickten die anderen zu ihm. „In Ordnung, es muss wohl sein! Nachdem ihr Zeuge dieses Angriffs wurdet."

„Hey Leute, was ist denn hier los? Habt ihr am frühen Morgen schon den Grill angeworfen, hier riecht es nach Rauch!", der Chef bog gerade durch das offene Tor. Den PC wieder unter seinem Arm geklemmt, auf der anderen Seite eine Umhängetasche. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht gearbeitet um eure Babys wieder fit zu machen. Bekomme ich wenigstens Frühstück!". „Gott sei Dank Chef! Sind unsere Beyblades Einsatz bereit. Wir hätten sie hier gerade gut gebrauchen können!", fauchte Rai seine spitzen Eckzähne zeigten sich. „Ja Drigger, Draciel und Strater Dragoon sind wieder voll einsatzbereit. Für Dich Kai habe ich auch einen neuen Beyblade dabei. Denn nach diesem Kampf muss er sehr kaputt sein!"

„Jungs kommt alle mit Wohnzimmer! Ich koche derweil einen starken Kräutertee!", ermahnte die Stimme des Kendo Meisters. Alle saßen im Kreis vor ihnen auf dem schwarzen Tisch die Tassen.

Leise und mit Blick auf seine gekreuzten Hände sprach Takao „ Diese Typen waren vermutlich auf der Suche nach Informationen über Dragoon und mich", seine Hände ballten sich zusammen.

„Mhm der Tee ist sehr lecker! Er erinnert mich sehr an mein Heimatdorf, da er nach Minze, Mädelsüß, Zimt und einer selten Heilpflanze schmeckt. Mr. Tao gab ihn uns immer, wenn jemand Fieber hatte," sprach Ray leise zu dem alten Mann und nickte anerkennend. Doch mit einmal mal meldet sich der sonst schüchterne Chef zu Wort. Dieses Mal jedoch, war seine Stimme aufgebracht und hart. „Ich will jetzt endlich wissen was das für ein silberweißer Nebel in der Arena war! Dizzy und ich haben mehr als 15 verschiedene Programme getestet um das genau auftauchen zu analysieren! Und der einzige der nicht erstaunt darüber war, scheinst du!". Ein stummes Nicken und neugierige Blicke lasteten auf Dragoons Meister. „Da hast du teilweise recht. Ich war ebenfalls erstaunt, aber gleichzeitig hoffte ich darauf. Dieser Nebel gehört zu einer sehr alten Schutzmacht. Er entstammt dem Amulett des Windes und gehört zu Dragoon und mir," langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte in den Kreis seiner Freunde.

„Wir wissen von den Saint Shilds, dass wir die vier ältesten heiligen Geister haben. Sie verkörpern die vier Elemente Erde, Wasser, Feuer, Luft. Doch es gibt noch einen 5 alten Geist, dieser ist böse. Was ihr vermutlich nicht wisst ist, dass es zu jedem Element noch ein Amulett gehört." „Was! Es gibt noch ein Bist, das so alt ist wie unsere!", schrie Max aufgebracht. Takao nickt nur leicht. „Als Kai gegen Brooklyn kämpfte zeigte dieser zum ersten Mal sein Bitbist. In dem Moment wo ich den Namen Zeus hörte durchfuhr es mich in Mark und Bein. Das geflügelte Wesen, sah identisch aus mit einem alten Kinderbuch. Rote Augen, Löwenfratze, die Farben in Schwarz, Grau und Blutrot. Zudem durchdrungen von Dunkelheit, Böser Energie und Kälte.", während er sprach lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. „Es war wie ein Alptraum und ich wollte nur euch und mich aus dieser Arena herausholen. Doch damit hätte die BEGA gewonnen. Und das schlimmste wäre gewesen, dass ich mein Versprechen hätte brechen müssen. Obwohl es mir sehr schwerfiel, wollte ich ruhig und stark bleiben. Dieser Kampf gehörte Kai! Gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich wie ein Versager, da ich etwas wusste was weder Kai noch ihr ahntet. Diese innere Kampf zerriss mich. Ich wollte mit aller Macht Kais Versprechen halten, aber euch auch beschützen. Dies trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen," frustriert wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Als dieser Kampf endlich vorbei und gewonnen war, machte ich drei Kreuze in Gedanken. Denn wir wissen alle, wie die Arena und Kai aussahen. Nachdem Kai von uns in Richtung Gang schritt, blieb mein Blick an Boris hängen", erneut suchte er den Blickkontakt zum Rest des Teams. Diese baten ihn schweigend weiter zu sprechen. „Als erstes verpasste er Brooklyn eine Ohrfeige und schrie ihn an. Kurz darauf klopfte er diesen auf die Schultern und Umarmte ihn überschwänglich. Seine Augen jedoch verfolgten Kai die ganze Zeit. Dabei grinste er Abgrund tief böse. In diesem Moment beschloss ich Kai zu suchen,". „Mhm. Das hättest du nicht sollen!", brummte es streng aus der Ecke. „Ich fand ihn. Doch war Dranzer nirgends zu sehen". „Was! Kai, ist das wahr! Dranzer ist weg!", riefen Max und Ray wie aus einem Mund. Doch von Kai kam wie so oft keine Reaktion.

„Ich holte das Amulett aus meinem Spint. Und erinnerte mich an die dazugehörende Geschichte, welche mir Akiko einst erzählte. Diese war eine Schamanin. Sie sagte damals, dass dieses Amulett über Macht verfügt. Zu heilen und zu beschützen, sei seine Aufgabe. Denn ihn im wohnt angeblich der alte silberne Drache des Windes.", eine kurze Pause entstand. Nur das schlucken des Tees war zu hören. Niemand sprach, da jeder spürte, dass noch mehr Neuigkeiten kommen würden. „Ich gab Kai dieses Amulett mit. Mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir, dass Boris keine Ruhe geben würde. Zudem stammten die Verletzungen von Zeus, dem Feind der vier alten heiligen Geister. Meine Bitte an den silbernen Drachen war, Kai zu schützen, bis Dranzer wieder kommt. Tut mir Leid, Kai! Ich weiß, du Hasst es wenn wir uns in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Aber ich konnte nicht anders handeln", sprach er erneut mit Nachdruck in der Stimme, gleichzeitig bat mit den Augen um Vergebung.

„Hat das was damit zu tun, dass du heute Nacht an einem alten Spielplatz am Meer warst. Und nicht in deinem Bett", durchbrach Kais Stimme. Sein Ton fragend, rau und sehr kontrolliert. Alle spürten wie der ehemaliger Teamkaptain kurz vor der Explosion stand. „Kai, wir alle wissen, dass du sowas nicht magst. Aber verstehe bitte auch Takao, er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen", sprach Ray ruhig mit erhobenen Händen auf den anderen ein.

„Ja hat es. Ich suchte Rat und brauchte Informationen" „Bei wem? Denn bei mir bist du um Mitternacht gegangen?", quickte Kenny. „Bei guten Freunden und Verbündeten, Chef!"

„Im Finale wusste ich bereits von Zeus und seinen Fähigkeiten. Doch was mich dieses Mal wirklich überraschte, war Brooklyn. Sein starrer, grimmiger Blick, tiefgrünen Augen, sein brutaler, roboterhafte Kampfstil und seine Gesichtszüge. Dies alles kannte ich von früher. Er erinnerte mich an eine Person, an die ich niemals mehr erinnert werden wollte," Erneut krampften sich die Hände zusammen, die Gänsehaut wurde stärker. „Nein, das kann nicht sein! Takao du musst dich irren!", sprach der ehemalige BBA Leiter leise. „Seine Angriffe wurden schneller, härter und brutaler. Ich hatte für einen Moment Angst um Dragoon, euch und um alle anderen. Die Zweifel wurden stärker und wir schwächelten kurz. Doch als ich euch dort stehen sah. Mit so viel Hoffnung, Zuversicht und Vertrauen, da wusste ich, dass ich ihn brechen kann. Gleichzeitig mit Kai konnte ich auch die Macht des zweiten Drachen wahrnehmen," nun zierte ein warmes dankbares lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe so etwas schon einmal in meinem Dorf gehört. Es soll für jedes Element ein Amulett geben und für dieses Wächter. Schamaninnen hüten das Geheimnis der Amulette und deren Wächter. Jedes Amulett meine ich hat andere Fähigkeiten, zumindest wurde mir dies so erhält, von Mr. Tao!" sprach der Chinese bedächtig. Takao schaute Ray entgeistert an . „Du hast davon gehört? Ja Mr. Taos Frau erzählte dies immer, doch sie starb recht kurz darauf. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr!"

„Nun mich überrascht das nicht. Mister Tao und Akiko kannten sich vor langer Zeit", mischte sich nun der Großvater ein. "Sie kannten sich? Warum hast du das nie erwähnt!", entfuhr es dem Japaner lautstark

„Was geschah wirklich in dieser dunklen Barriere, Enkelsohn? Denn die Kameras zeigten kein Bild mehr," alte Augen schauten von der Tasse auf.

„Immer mehr veränderte sich Brooklyn bis er nur noch eine Marionette von Zeus war. Seine Augen wurden rot und sein Körper bewegte sich auf Befehl und neben den schwarzen Engelsflügeln, tauchten schwarzrote Schwingen auf. Zeus sog die Lebensernergie aus Brookleyn und übernahm ihn. Die Bewegungen, sein Lachen und seine Mimik, waren identisch mit denen von Black Dranzer!". Ein Keuchen entwich Rays Mund, vom Chef kam nur ein leises wimmern. Er hatte das Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt. Max und Kai starrten nur mit offenen Mund ihn an. „Die Dunkelheit wurde immer stärker. Es schienen Arme und Ketten nach Dragoon und mir zu greifen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, ob wir mit zwei derartig bösen Geistern fertig werden würden," noch immer war in seiner Stimme der Zweifel zu hören. Erneut holte er tief Luft und fuhr fort.

Zeus sog die Lebensernergie aus Brookleyn und übernahm ihn. Die Bewegungen, sein Lachen und seine Mimik, waren identisch mit denen von Black Dranzer!". Ein Keuchen entwich Rays Mund, vom Chef kam nur ein leises wimmern. Er hatte das Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt. Max und Kai starrten nur mit offenen Mund ihn an. „Die Dunkelheit wurde immer stärker. Es schienen Arme und Ketten nach Dragoon und mir zu greifen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, ob wir mit zwei derartig bösen Geistern fertig werden würden," noch immer war in seiner Stimme der Zweifel zu hören. Erneut holte er tief Luft und fuhr fort.

„Doch auf einmal, konnte ich eure Gedanken, Gefühle und die Energie von euch spüren!", dabei starrte er gebannt in die Augen seiner Freunde. „Doch eigentlich sollte nichts dies Energiewand durchdringen können. Gar nichts! Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, leuchteten die Steine meines Armbandes auf," mit einem Ruck schob er den Ärmel seiner roten Jacke nach oben.

An dem braunen Handgelenk, schimmerten zwei Bänder, ein dünnes mit kleinen Edelsteinen besetzt. Sowie ein dickeres Band welches eine seltsame Uhr zeigte.

„Mir kam der Verdacht, dass es nur eine Erklärung für alles geben konnte." hier schluckte er sichtlich. Sog einmal tief Luft ein und meinte leise: " Ihr seid ebenfalls Wächter der Amulette! Nur dadurch konnte Dragoon auf eure Gefühle reagieren und sich verwandeln! Mit so viel Energie ausgestattet lief Zeus Amok und Brooklyn konnte nichts mehr tun. Dabei schoss er Löcher in die Wand. Dragoon konterte mit Tornados so schnell es ging. Wir brachten ihn zeitweise aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber nie lange genug. Eine der Energiestrahlen traf genau auf die Löchrige Wand und entwich. Ich brauchte Draoon um Zeus in Schach zu halten. Jedoch konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass diese Energie euch traf!", seine Hände ballten sich zusammen und zitterten vor Anstrengung. „Meine einzige Hoffnung war, der silberne Drache. Die Windenergie und unser Ruf schienen in zu wecken. Er sollte euch schützen! Diestat er mit dem Nebel! Doch Kais Auftauchen war letzten Endes der Schlüssel. Wäre Kai nicht gekommen, hätte ich den Drachen nicht rufen können. Beantwortet das deine Frage Kenny?". „Ohne Euch und eure Hilfe, hätten Dragoon und ich das nicht überlebt" „Wow Takao, ist einmal bescheiden. Alter das steht dir echt gut!", kicherte Ray. „Warum hast du das nie erzählt? Und was tun wir jetzt?", wollte der Chef wissen.


End file.
